Bleach: Dawn of Amaterasu
by Flurry of Freezing Flames
Summary: Six months after IoED, Nick is desperate to save Katie, whose Inner Hollow has started becoming stronger. But, when they get to the Soul Society to get the help they need, a new, much more powerful enemy than ever before appears. can Nick save his family?
1. Waiting to be Saved

_**Chapter One**_

_**Waiting To Be Saved**_

_**~The Story So Far~**_

_**~~Fire of Kyubi~~**_

_ Fifteen year old Nick Negron wasn't the most ordinary kid. He could see spirits, and would help them when he could. One day, after helping a little boy's spirit find peace, he comes back home to his mother Tabitha Negron, who gave him a hard kick into a wall of their house. Later that night, after an argument with his mother, A woman came through the wall of his room, dressed in what looked like a black kimono. After being scared shitless, Tabitha comes in with Nick's twin sister Jasmine. Tabitha knew this girl, calling her Lora. Lora was the Lieutenant for Squad One of the American Soul Society, and she had come to the World of the Living to stop a Hollow, or corrupted soul, from killing a very strong Spiritual Pressure, which just happened to resonate from Nick._

_ After a few discussions, Nick and Jasmine begin training to become Soul Reapers, but they cannot finish their training without going to the American Soul Society to undergo the final three tests of Initiation. Before they leave, however, Nick gets an urgent call from his girlfriend, Katie Hansen, who begs him to come to her house to talk. Once there, Nick finds out that Katie is pregnant with his child, and offers Katie to stay with him for awhile. She agrees, but when they reach Nick's house, the Hollow attacks. Both Nick and Jasmine, as well as their mother and Lora defeated the Hollow, and Tabitha told Nick the story of how she was the former Captain of Squad One while the current Captain happened to be her ex boyfriend Raymond Barrett, who she had dated before coming to the World of the Living and falling in love with Nick and Jasmine's father Elias Negron._

_ Nick refused to go to the American Soul Society, pleading that Katie would need him. Tabitha, knowing that Nick wanted to finish his training, confided in Katie about the predicament. Katie agreed to and succeeded to talk Nick into going to the Soul Society. Once there, Nick and Jasmine see Elias who had died about ten years earlier while Tabitha was still pregnant with the twins' younger sister Megan. Nick, in an outburst at his father, storms away from his family and goes to the American Soul Society Training Grounds and defeats the Lieutenant of Squad Ten, Tai Szendy. Afterward, Nick and Jasmine go to finish their final Test of Initiation._

_ While undergoing the final test, the Spirit King Ichigo Kurosaki appears, telling Nick that he is supposed to be the next King of Soul Society (Spirit King) and that Ichigo is Tabitha's cousin. Then, the Seireitei is attacked by a strange Hollow, which proceeds to bite Nick. Then, before Jasmine defeats the enemy, it tells her that Nick now possesses an Inner Hollow, and in time Nick will turn into a Hollow, then destroying the entire Soul Society._

_ Meanwhile, back in the World of the Living, Katie has the feeling that Nick was in trouble, which was correct. But, since Tabitha didn't want to stress the pregnant teenager, she told Katie that Nick had just gotten a minor injury. Later on, Tabitha had to tell Katie about what happened when the guest overheard Tabitha talking to one of the American Soul Society's Visoreds, or Soul Reapers that have crossed into the Realms of the Hollows in order to gain Hollow powers._

_ Nick, in danger of turning on his family and friends, is rushed to the Visored base in order for him to be trained so that he could control his Inner Hollow. Nick defeated the Hollow, but was now harboring an burden that would soon affect the lives of those he loved. Meanwhile, while Nick trained on controlling his Inner Hollow, Elias received a visit from Captain Toshiro Hitsugaya and Lieutenant Rangiku Matsumoto of Squad ten from the Japanese Soul Society._

_ Rangiku takes a walk through the Rukon District in which Elias lives and finds herself walking into one of the only people that she never thought she would see again: Gin Ichimaru, the former Captain of the Japanese Soul Society's Squad Three. Upon seeing Toshiro running towards him, hate apparent in the short Captain's eyes, Gin tells Rangiku to meet her in the Spirit Forest outside the Rukongai in order for them to just talk, asking her to consider the fact that he never lied to her._

_ Upon talking about it with Toshiro, Rangiku goes to the Spirit Forest, where Gin tells her why he had left the Soul Society in the first place. He had been under the effect of Sosuke Aizen's Zanpaku-to, whose effect was Complete Hypnosis. After explaining this all to her, the two establish their feelings for each other and Gin asks Rangiku to stay with him, even though Rangiku was with the Lieutenant of Squad Six in the Japanese Soul Society, Renji Abarai. After talking about it with Ichigo, Rangiku decides to travel back to the World of the Living with Gin to live with him. It just so happens that the day they leave is also the day that and the rest of the Negron's, along with Raymond, travel back to the World of the Living to return home._

_**~~~Ice of Evathon'Dala~~~**_

_ Six months have passed since Nick and Jasmine, along with their father, have returned to the World of the Living. Katie is just about due to give birth to her and Nick's child, and Tabitha adopted one of the Soul Reapers that had helped watch over her and Katie. This Soul Reaper, Sakura, is the twin sister of Yachiru Kusajishi, and was now the foster sister of Nick, Jasmine and Megan, although she considers Katie as more of her mother. Meanwhile, in an abandoned warehouse on the other side of the city they live in, Meteor Heights, Go Koga, the so-called last remaining Bount hatched a plan for the domination of the American Soul Society with the help of his seven fellow American Bounts._

_ Sending two of them to go and capture the Quincy that stayed in the World of the Living to help his Quinigami (Quincy-Soul Reaper hybrid) sister Sayuri Ishida watch Nick and his family, Takumi Ishida. Nick, Gin, Rangiku, Tabitha, Sayuri, Sakura, Jasmine and Elias all were able to defeat one of the Bounts, sending the other one running back to the warehouse in shock. After the battle, Tabitha called up an old friend, Dominic Urahara, in order to get assistance with defeating the Bounts once and for all._

_ The next day, they visit the Urahara Brother's shop and Nick, Jasmine, Sayuri and Sakura undergo Bankai training. All four of them unlock their Bankai and went home. Afterwards, Katie gave birth to her and Nick's twin daughters, Isabella and Kairi Negron. Once Tabitha had brought Isabella and Kairi back home from the hospital, which she was the Head Doctor at, Katie asked Nick to ask his mother about the tests that Katie herself had requested to be taken. After explaining to Nick why she had the tests taken, Nick confronted his mother about it. Tabitha told him that Isabella and Kairi, being affected by the presence of Nick's Inner Hollow, had a rapidly growing level of Spiritual Pressure. But, then the bad news came. Katie, also affected by Nick's Inner Hollow, was developing her own Inner Hollow. The only way to save her, as Tabitha could tell, was to take her to the Visoreds and see what they could do to help Katie be in control when the Inner Hollow starts trying to take over Katie's soul._

_ The next day, the final battle between Nick and the Bounts occurs. Nick, in his rage, unleashes both his Visored powers and his Bankai in order to defeat Koga once and for all, finally ending the worldwide conflict of the Bounts. Now, Nick is desperate to save Katie's life, which now only has six months before it could be too late. But, will Katie's soul be saved? Or will Katie's now-developing Inner Hollow destroy her Soul, killing the Katie Nick loves and ultimately force Nick to kill his girlfriend and the mother of his daughter? Find out now on Bleach: Dawn of Amaterasu._

_**~~~~End Synopsis~~~~**_

_**Negron House, Six Months Later...**_

Nick lay in bed with his girlfriend Katie, lightly stroking her dark brown hair while she slept peacefully. It had been six months since the couple had heard the news that Katie was now developing an Inner Hollow, and it was Nick's fault due to his own Inner Hollow. He sighed and, getting up from the bed, made his way over to the small kitchen area that himself and his father had installed in the basement room. He reached into the medium-sized refrigerator and took out a bottle of Dr. Pepper Cherry.

There was a noise from the bed, and Nick looked to see Katie sitting up, stretching her arms above her head. "Nick? Is something wrong? It's only three in the morning."

Nick smiled at her and went back over to the bed. "No, nothings wrong, Kate. Go back to sleep. I'm going to check up on Isabella."

Katie smiled at Nick, knowing exactly what was bothering him. "Don't worry. We'll get word about it soon. I just know it. Please, Nick, go check Isabella and then come straight back to bed, alright?"

"I will, beautiful." Nick said, kissing Katie's forehead lightly.

As Nick walked over to Isabella's crib, he thought about what she had said. _It's already been six months!_ He thought. _We only have six months left! Why would Raymond, Lora and everyone else leave us like this? Katie's life is in danger, and I want her to be better sooner rather than later. I can't lose her. Not this soon after she had Isabella._

As Nick went back to the bed, he yawned as he put his arm around Katie's sleeping form. Even after six months, Katie was still waiting to be saved.

_**A/N:**_ Here's the beginning of the next installment of my Bleach Series. If anyone's wondering about the story name, Amaterasu is the Japanese God of Light (Technically, the Sun) so the name makes sense. The next chapter won't be up for at least twelve hours, because I have important things to watch on TV soon, making me unable to write this story in long intervals, yet. Also, I have told this to a couple of people, but this story is going to be at least slightly darker than the other two, because it revolves more around Katie instead of Nick, and Nick is so worried about Katie that he'll technically do anything to help save her. There will be an enemy to face, so don't worry about that little aspect of the story. Also, sorry about the actual first chapter part being so short, but it was really just an introduction to the story still. Okay, bye for now.

_**Next Time:**_ Nick and the rest of the family finally gets the approval from the American Soul Society that will allow them to get help for Katie. When they get to the Soul Society, some people show up to take them to the Visored Base, but Nick has something that, apparently, he needs to do, even though he didn't know about it. Until next time.


	2. Finally, Some Good News

_**Chapter Two**_

_**Finally, Some Good News**_

_**A/N:**__ This chapter will provide some information that was not included in the last chapter due to it only seeming like an introduction to the story. Also, if you haven't already, look at the other two stories in this series first, to understand what's going on. Another thing, I will bring in a few new faces (technically, most of them are old, just not featured in the other two as major characters, but new ones are also included. One more thing: Sakura is very protective of Isabella, so she prefers to stay around the infant at all times._

_One more thing (THIS IS IMPORTANT!): I can't believe that I forgot that Katie was supposed to have TWINS! Well then, I'm introducing the second one this chapter, and I'm so sorry about that to anyone who read Ice of Evathon'Dala and found it strange that there was only one baby. SORRY!_

_**Negron Household, Several Hours Later...**_

Nick woke up to find that Katie was still asleep, which was unusual for the current time, which Nick saw to be 10:30 am. As he got up out of the bed, he heard the door to the basement open. "Nick? Katie? Are you both up yet?" Tabitha's voice called down.

"I am, mom. Katie's still sleeping. What's happened?"

"We finally got some good news. Raymond, Captain Highwind and Captain Satoshi are all coming to get us. They'll be here later today, so you both should get ready."

"But, mom, won't Katie still be considered human, thus meaning that she shouldn't be able to come with us?"

"Captain Satoshi has that covered, trust me. Please, wake her up."

"Alright. Are Isabella and Kairi up there with you?"

"Yes, Sakura brought them up earlier to get fed."

"Alright then," Nick went back over to the bed and lightly shook Katie. "Kate? Wake up, Katie."

"Huh?" Katie said, her eyes fluttering open tiredly. "What time is it?"

Nick laughed lightly. "It's 10:40. But, we have good news: the help you need will be here soon, and then we'll be going to the Soul Society so you can get all the help you'll need. Alright, babe? So, wake up and get ready."

Katie smiled at Nick as she sat up in the bed. "Alright. I'll be upstairs in a few minutes. I love you."

"I love you too, Katie. I'll see you in a few." Nick said, kissing Katie's cheek and then proceeding to go upstairs.

A few minutes later, just as Katie had said, she came up the stairs and into the kitchen. "Good morning, everyone." She greeted.

"Good morning, Katie. Did you sleep well?" Tabitha asked, placing a plate of breakfast in front of her.

For the last six months, Katie had been having problems sleeping. Katie's disturbed sleep habits had been caused by the Inner Hollow that was developing inside her soul. That was why everyone was trying to contact the Soul Society: in order to get her the help she'd need in order to control and even use her Hollow powers, meaning that she'd have to go to the Visoreds.

Katie nodded slightly, then shook her head. "Not too well, but it isn't as bad as usual." Then, suddenly, she started convulsing slightly as a red and white shape began forming over her face.

"Nick, snap her out of it!" Tabitha said to her son.

Nick nodded and immediately ran to Katie, throwing his arms around her and whispering in her ear. "Katie, don't let it win. You're stronger than this. Please, honey, come back to us. Come back to your daughter. I love you."

Katie's eyes, which had began turning a golden color, reverted back to the natural green color. "Nicky," She said, her voice sounding slightly sinister. "I love you too, silly." Nick smiled and then peeled the small portion of Hollow mask off of her face, crushing it into nothing with his Spiritual Pressure.

Also during the six months since Tabitha had told Nick about Katie's condition, Katie had been prone to having these random episodes where the Inner Hollow would begin to take over, a small portion of a mask forming on Katie's face. The only way to snap her out of it was for Nick to speak to her, usually bringing her back to reality by pronouncing his love for her.

Tabitha helped Nick pick Katie up off of the floor. "Katie, have you been doing what I told you in order to stop these attacks?"

"I have, but the Inner Hollow is still able to take over easily. It may be due to my lack of Soul Reaper training, or Visored training, for that matter, since I know that we can't just extract it from my soul."

Tabitha looked at the teenager, shocked at how the girl had this knowledge. "Katie, how do you know that? I never told you."

"Jewel was trying to contact you one day about me, and I accidentally found the communicator. So, I began talking to her about it, and she explained to me that extracting the Inner Hollow from within me would be impossible because if we tried it, we would just be destroying my soul." Katie explained.

Tabitha stood there, tears in her eyes and a hand over her mouth. "I'm sorry I never told you, Katie. I didn't want to worry you any more than you already are."

"Tabitha, it's okay. As long as we get me the help I need, I don't care if you keep information from me." Katie smiled at Tabitha as she fell unconscious. Tabitha smiled back at the girl, tears still streaming from her eyes.

Just then, a portal appeared in the living room, signaling everyone in the house to gather. As everyone entered the room, they saw Raymond Barrett, Tony Highwind and Yoshino Satoshi stood in the center of the living room. "Are you all ready?" Asked the Captain of Squad One.

"Yes. Oh, Raymond, thank god you all got here now. Katie's just suffered another Hollow attack. We were able to get her back under control, but they're getting worse. This time, her voice began changing."

Tony, being the Captain of Squad Four, gasped. "Then we must get her to the Visoreds right away. Jasmine, help your brother carry Katie through to the Soul Society."

"Yes, Captain Highwind." Jasmine said, going over to Katie, who was still unconscious.

"Captain Satoshi, if you please." Zach said to the Captain of Squad Twelve.

"Yes, Raymond." Yoshino said, taking out a small device and pressing it to Katie's forehead.

Katie seemed to fall out of her body, now in her spirit form. Nick and Jasmine caught her each with one hand while holding Katie's body in their other pair of hands. Placing Katie's body on the couch, Tabitha took out a Soul Candy capsule. "Here we go, now no one will think that we're not here."

Nick took out his dispenser and popped the pill in his mouth, forcing himself from his body. Jasmine followed suit, and so did Elias, Sakura, and Tabitha did the same thing to Isabella and Kairi, who in their spirit forms were both dressed in a standard Soul Reaper uniform which made them look adorable. Holding her Isabella while Sakura carried Kairi, Tabitha turned back to the other Captains. "Alright, let's go get her some help." With the resulting nods, everyone went through the portal except for Tabitha and Isabella, who had heard knocking at the door. Answering the door, she found Gin and Rangiku standing there, their five month old son Riku in Rangiku's arms. They were all in Soul Reaper attire. "Hey, Tabitha. Are we too late to tag along?"

"Not at all. Come on, before the portal does close." Rangiku and Gin nodded, walking inside and following Tabitha and Isabella through the portal to the Soul Society.

_**American Soul Society Senkaimon...**_

Elias, Nick, Katie's unconscious form, Jasmine, Sakura, Kairi, Yoshino, Tony and Raymond all stood around, waiting for Tabitha and Isabella to arrive. When the couple did arrive, everyone was surprised to see Gin, Rangiku and Riku with her. "They wanted to come along. I hope it's okay."

"Of course it is. Now, let's all get Katie to the Visoreds so we can see what damage has already been done." Raymond said, leading the way to the Visored base when Ichigo appeared in front of them.

"Hey, all," Ichigo greeted before turning to Rangiku, Gin and Riku. "Rangiku, Gin, be careful. Renji's supposed to be coming around for a couple of weeks sometime in the next few days. Anyway, how's everyone been?"

"You sure as hell already know what the fuck is going on!" Tabitha snapped at her cousin. "My son's girlfriend is being destroyed from the inside due to the developing of an Inner Hollow!"

"Wait, seriously? I thought that Rukia was playing a joke on me when she said that was going to happen," Ichigo turned to leave before speaking again. "Oh, watch out for the others who are coming with Renji. Kenpachi is with them, and Byakuya is because they finally let Rukia take a few days to get out of the Royal Dimension."

"Byakuya? Shit, he can't know that I'm here! Or that I have children!"

"let me guess, mom," Nick smiled as the thought ran through his head. "Another ex boyfriend?"

"Yes, but that was from way back when, before I was even transferred here. We weren't in a long relationship, but he took it a little bit too far."

Sakura came out of the crowd of people gathered. "Is Yachiru going to be with Kenpachi?"

"Oh, hello, Sakura. Yes, your sister will be with him. So, I'll be going now. I have to go see how Grimmjow is doing in Rehab."

"What's that Arrancar scum doing in Rehab? In the Soul Society?"

_**A/N:**_ Arrancar Rehab is actually just what is explained below. It is stationed in the American Soul Society because the Japanese Soul Society gets attacked, let's all face it, too much for any one place to handle. So, if the American Soul Society is attacked, at least the Japanese branch doesn't get damaged for once. I know that is an epically fucked up thing, but I find it more as a comedic thing. I mean, if the Japanese Soul Society isn't attacked, it gives all the Captains time to relax instead of always fighting and then getting healed, LOL.

"He's trying to change. We found a way to allow Arrancars to become Soul Reapers, but they have to do it willingly. We tried to do it forcefully on Ulquiorra, but we have slightly different results. Instead of becoming a Soul Reaper, which he technically did, he developed a split personality, and let me tell you that you do NOT want to see it. He gets all cheerful and to everyone who knows his true personality, he is very creepy. The only other Arrancar to sign up for the project, and was the guinea pig for the experiment itself, was Neliel. It turned out perfectly for her. Also, Grimmjow wanted to be with his Shaolin."

"Shaolin? You mean Soi Fon?"

"Yes, that very same one. It seems that they not only knew each other when they were alive, but they were also lovers. He doesn't want anyone but me to know the full story, so I can't say anymore. So, need any help getting the little lady to the rest of the Visoreds?"

"Only if you don't mind, since you held us up and made us lose precious time to save her, or at least get her in control."

"Yes, I am sorry about that. Nick, Jasmine, hand her to me. I'll get her to the base a lot quicker than both of you together."

Nick and Jasmine nodded, handing Katie's spirit form to Ichigo, who then used Flash Step. Tabitha smiled as he left. "Alright, guys, let's get a move on. Ichigo will have her there ASAP, so let's use our own Flash Step to get there so we don't waste any more time." Everyone nodded and then used their own Flash Steps to get to the Visored base.

Nick, having speed equal to Ichigo in Bankai, had arrived in one Flash Step and, walking into the base, walked around to find out where Katie was.

_**A/N:**_ I am so, so , SO sorry about forgetting about the fact that Katie had twins, so when you only see Isabella, place whatever words go along with that sentence to fit in with the addition of Kairi. Also, I couldn't get this up right away because of two reasons. (1) My cable service was disabled, making the Internet shut itself off as well. And (2) My school actually (finally is more like it) blocked this site for sexual materials, which are only found in about 1 to 4 out of ten, am I right (don't be technical).

_**Next Time:**_ Jewel, Derek, Dominic, the rest of the American Visoreds, Captain Yoshino Satoshi and Captain Tony Highwind all pitch in to try to help Katie. But, how can they help her control her still-developing yet very powerful Inner Hollow when she's still unconscious. And, why is she still unconscious? Elsewhere, Rangiku, Gin and Riku run into Renji. Chaos should definitely ensue.


	3. The Struggle Within Begins

_**Chapter Three**_

_**The Struggle Within Begins**_

_**Visored Base, Soul Society; Ten Minutes Later...**_

Nick was sitting in a chair next to the hospital-style bed where Katie's mysteriously still unconscious body lay. Jewel Mason, the leader of the American branch of the Visoreds, put her hand reassuringly on Nick's shoulder. "Nick, eat something, please. Katie wouldn't want you to starve yourself for her sake. I'll keep a close eye on her while you go get some food. Also, your daughters won't stop crying."

"They know their mother is in danger, that's why they won't stop crying. And I'm not hungry. I'm just worried about her. She's the love of my life, and I can't do anything to help her!"

"Nick, calm yourself. Fine, if you won't leave because of your stubbornness, I'll just get you something to eat. But, if anything happens, call us in before you try anything, got it?"

"Hnn." Nick grunted, slightly nodding his head.

Jewel left the room and went into the kitchen, taking out some materials in which to cook something for Nick. Her mind wandered to when Nick was in the base the first time, in almost the same situation. _Oh, no!_ Her head snapped up in realization. _This is exactly like Nick's struggle. He's being like this because he knows what she's going through, and thinks that he's the only one that can save her from herself. I have to tell everyone else._ She quickly finished the meal and brought it to Nick. Then, she ran to the room where everyone else was. "Guys, I know why Nick is acting like this. He thinks that, since Katie is in almost the same dilemma as he was, he is the only one who can save her. I think that, with that said, Katie's going to need the training grounds. But, of course, she still has to win the Inner Battle."

Tabitha nodded. "Nick can't lose her, jewel, you know that as much as Ichigo and I do. If she is lost, there will be no Spirit Queen from when Ichigo steps down and Nick takes over to when Nick steps down. We have to do anything it takes to help her." She said.

"I think that we may need Kurotsuchi for this, guys." Ichigo said, causing Tabitha to snap at him.

"What? Ichigo, what the fuck are you thinking? If we let Kurotsuchi near Katie, a human girl turned Visored, what do you think he'll do?"

"Tabitha, you worry too much. We put Kurotsuchi on Supervised Probation. As long as another Soul Reaper of Lieutenant with Bankai level or higher, he can't do anything outside of the Soul Society's jurisdiction. Please, Tab, this may be the only way Katie can still be saved." Ichigo pleaded with his cousin, calling her the name he had when they had first met and found out they were related.

Tabitha hung her head down, a few tears falling from her eyes. "Ichigo, I don't know. Kurotsuchi never even liked me. Do you remember when the two of us first met? He instantly wanted to study me. I will not let him do anything like that to any member of my family. Especially not when their destiny is intertwined as much as Katie's is with Nick's. Jewel, are you getting anything from Katie?" Tabitha asked her friend, her voice cracking.

"Well, I don't know how you'll react to this, but I am getting something. A _lot_ of something. Her Spiritual Pressure, not the Hollows' additional power, is growing at an alarming rate. I don't know what to make of it."

"Her Spirit Queen powers are blossoming. That can only mean..." Ichigo's voice trailed off as Tabitha cut him off.

"Her Zanpaku-to's finally awakened. Everyone, we have to get to them. Katie may not be able to keep the Spiritual Pressure under control." As everyone knew she was right, they left the room as quickly as they could.

But, as if to prove her point, everyone started to feel the swiftly rising Spiritual Pressure coming from the room where Nick and Katie were. Ichigo, who shouldn't have been affected at all, being the Spirit King, was the last one to be incapacitated by the immense power now emanating from Katie's unconscious form.

_**The Other Room...**_

Nick could feel the effects of the Spiritual Pressure that was still increasing from his girlfriend. But, he wasn't being affected like the others were. He just sat there, his breathing becoming slightly labored. _Katie, please wake up. You know you can do this. Please, fight it, Kate. You need to beat this. For me, for _us_, for our children, please just keep fighting._ He thought as Katie's left hand, unnoticed by Nick, twitched.

_**Katie's Inner World, As Her Spiritual Pressure Began to Rise...**_

Katie had woken up in a very strange-looking world. All Around her, there was a seemingly never ending meadow, with a few trees scattered among the wildflowers and grass. In the distance, from what Katie could see, were a couple of cliffs, a building or two, and even what looked like a small river that, still unknown to her, stretched all the way down the strange world to where she was standing.

As she turned around, she jumped in surprise as she saw a man that looked like he had been sent from heaven, complete with a bright aura of light shining around his form. "Who... Who are you?"

"You know who I am, you just don't listen."

"What? I have no idea what you're talking about, let alone where I am."

"You are inside your own mind. You were brought here because of your now-developing Inner Hollow. Your life, as I am sure you know, is in grave danger. But, your powers have begun to awaken. You are releasing so much Spiritual Pressure into the Soul Society that it is only a matter of time before more Hollows come and are able to devour all of your family and friends' souls." Explained the man.

"No! How can I stop it? How do I have such high Spiritual Pressure, anyway? That's only supposed to be Nick."

"You would be very surprised at what destiny holds for you. Now, will you listen as I tell you who I am?"

"Of course. If it'll help me stop putting my friends and family in danger, than I'll do anything."

"Well then, listen well and then call out my name as loud as you can to call me to your side." The man said before he shouted out his name at Katie.

Katie nodded and closed her eyes and sighed before calling out. "Amaterasu!" In her hand, a shortsword with a tip that split into three sharp points like a trident had appeared. Katie looked at it. "Wow, so this is a Zanpaku-to. Wait, but that means that I'm a... Soul Reaper now? But, I'm not dead."

"Neither is the one whose destiny yours is interwoven with, but that does not stop him. But, now is when you will need me most. Your Inner Hollow," he explained. "It's completely manifested itself within your mind, and it is only a matter of time when it finds you and you must defeat it in order to push it back in your mind, no matter how temporary that it."

"But, I don't even know how to fight with a sword! How am I supposed to defeat the damn thing when I can't even use a sword?"

"You must believe in yourself in order to find your strength. Now, I must leave you for now. Goodbye, your Majesty." Amaterasu said before disappearing from her view.

_Why did he call me Majesty? I'm not royalty... Am I?_ She thought, now confused as a sword suddenly slashed down before her. "What the fuck!" She exclaimed, jumping backwards.

Seeing who had attacked her, she was amazed. The person, if that was what it was, looked exactly like her, but with pale white skin and golden eyes. The person was dressed in what looked like a copy of Nick's Soul Reaper clothing, but a gray scale copy with what looked like rays of light blacker than black itself on the back of the vest-like top. "Who are you, and why did you attack me?" She asked, even more confused than just a few moments before.

The copy laughed a laugh that could only be described as maniacal. _"What? You can't figure it out on your own? I'm your Inner Hollow, of course. Shouldn't it be obvious by the pale white skin and golden eyes? Of course, since I'm a Hollow of a living soul, I don't have a mask. But, you already know what you have to do about it now, don't you?"_ She said, her voice also sounding like Katie's, but with an extra tone that seemed to make her voice resonate like she was in a room that made voices echo.

"Yeah, I know. I ave to fight you so that you'll leave me alone for a little bit."

_"Oh, no, no, no. I will never just leave you alone. I will always be a part of you, no matter what you do. And, one day, I will take over this body forever."_ She laughed again.

"I don't think so!" Katie said before bringing her Amaterasu down in front of her in an offensive stance. "Amaterasu, let's bring her down!"

_"It won't be that easy."_ Katie's Hollow form said, rushing to attack Katie with the Amaterasu in her hands.

Katie parried instantly before bringing the sword out from under the Hollows' and swinging it down at her. "I will defeat you! My family and friends need me!" She said, the belief she had in herself now making itself known with the swordsmanship now shown in her attacks.

_**Visored Base...**_

Jewel came into the room after Katie's Spiritual Pressure had calmed down and gotten under control. Seeing Nick was still up and looking normal, she spoke. "Nick? Weren't you affected by the extremely powerful wave of Spiritual Pressure that just resonated from your girlfriend?"

"Slightly. Our powers seem to be around the same level, so it wouldn't have affected me too much. But, since she got it under control, I think she's found her Zanpaku-to. Now, we just have to wait until she defeats her Inner Hollow, which has actually completed it's development due to her sudden and very extreme rise in Spiritual Pressure." Nick explained.

"Alright. I'll go tell everyone that everything is okay with her."

"No, not everything is alright," Nick turned to Jewel with a serious expression on his face. "There's about to be a major attack."

Jewel looked at him for a moment before nodding in realization. "Oh, shit! Nick, are you going to come help out?"

"When I'm really needed, I'll be out there. For now, I'm staying with Katie."

"Alright. Stay safe."

Nick nodded and Jewel left the room. _Hopefully, I won't be needed._ He thought. "Katie, keep fighting. You can do this, Kate, I know you can."

_**Katie's Inner World...**_

Katie was still battling her Inner hollow when she heard Nick's voice. "_Katie, keep fighting. You can do this, Kate, I know you can."_ Katie nodded her head in agreement with the voice and struck once again at the Hollow self.

_**A/N:**_ Chapter Three completed. I actually had a little trouble writing this chapter, but it was still fun. Especially the parts with the Inner Hollow, because I didn't really know how to make her seem. Should she be like every other Hollow? Should she be a little more caring towards others, like Grimmjow and Neliel seem (even though they're Arrancars, they seem to be friends with Ichigo more than enemies.). Also, the description of Katie's Inner World was supposed to seem like the one for Nick in Fire of Kyubi because of the fact that their destinies, as expressed multiple times during the chapter, are intertwined due to the status they shall have in the future (Don't know how far in the future, but still).

_**Next Time:**_ While Katie is still battling her Inner Hollow, Everyone outside of her mind except for Nick begin fighting the almost never-ending horde of Hollows that came after her Spiritual Pressure spiked. During the battle, as some of the American Soul Reapers give up hope to be able to win the battle, reinforcements arrive. But, since Ichigo didn't specify how many people were coming to the American Soul Society, well, let's get to that next time, shall we. May not be too much of Katie's battle, but oh well. See ya!


	4. Let's Bring the Pain!

_**Chapter Four**_

_**Let's bring the Pain!**_

_**Outside the Visored Base, Minutes Later...**_

Jewel, Tabitha, Elias, Jasmine, Sakura, Tony, Yoshino, Raymond, Lora, Rangiku and Gin all arrived outside just as the _Negacciones _opened up (The Hollow portals to other locations other than Hueco Mundo and I think that would be it in plural, but I'm not entirely sure and I still don't have Internet while I am actually writing this. Back to the story).

"Well," Tony said, looking at the many portals opening up above the whole of the American Soul Society. "There's definitely a lot more Hollows than I'd think."

"No, I think there's enough," Jewel said. "Think about it: Katie's Spiritual Pressure skyrocketed so high that it probably gained the attention of almost, if not all, the Hollows that reside in Hueco Mundo."

"Ah, yes. I forgot about that. So, shall we begin fighting?"

"Yes, let's," Jewel said, smiling. "Engulf the Light, Kusanagijizo!" Her Zanpaku-to's Shikai form resembled a whip, but with a kunai-like blade at the end of it.

"We can't let your Snake do all the fighting, now can we?" Yoshino said before releasing her Shikai. "Devour the Soul, Riryokuzo!" Yoshino's Shikai looked like a broadsword with five prongs on the end of the blade, along with an aura surrounding the blade that made it look, well, evil.

Tony smiled at the two women. "Strike down from Heavens, Raigekimaru!" His Shikai, when released, resembled Yoshino's sword slightly, but was a shortsword instead of a broadsword and had four prongs instead of five. Also, the blade leading to the four prongs, along with the prongs, were all shaped like bolts of lightning.

Tabitha and the others all released their Shikai and then used Flash Step to begin the battle against the many Hollows that were now swarming the American Soul Society.

_**An Hour Later...**_

They were all still fighting the seemingly endless swarm of Hollows. The Captains, former and current, were so exhausted that they were ready to fall back to get Nick when they heard new voices.

"Roar, Hihio Zabimaru!"

"Scatter, Senbonzakura Kageyoshi!"

"Rain Upon the Frosted Heavens, Daiguren Hyorinmaru!"

As they heard the voices, a huge Snake skeleton with red fur around the area where the head and neck connected smashed against one Hollow. Then, millions of what looked to be cherry blossoms started falling from the sky before several Hollows were instantly destroyed. Lastly, the rest of the Hollows were frozen solid before they all cracked and shattered into millions of pieces. "I think..." Tabitha said, her voice tired. "The reinforcements are here." She fell unconscious, as did the others.

_**Visored Base, Another Hour Later...**_

Tabitha opened her eyes to find herself in the Visored base, surrounded by the others. As she sat up, Elias grabbed her gently and pushed her back down onto the bed. "No, Tabitha, don't get up. Save your strength right now."

"Nick? Did we win?"

"Yes, we did. But, you have a few visitors. Should I send them in or do you want to rest up a bit more?"

"Tilt the bed up and send them in, please. Has Katie awoken, yet?"

"No, not yet. But, our son seems to think that she will soon." Elias said, tilting the bed up so Tabitha could sit upright while still resting.

Elias left the room and in came a short white-haired boy, a taller man with black hair, some of it encased in bone-white accessories, another taller man that looked like a creepy clown, a man with glasses dressed in a white dress adorned with a large blue cross-like shape and a woman with long strawberry-blonde hair that was kept up in two six-pointed hair clips.

It was the black-haired man who spoke first. "Tabitha..." He said, his voice stern. "...It's been a long time."

"How many years has it been? At least forty, right? How are you, Byakuya?"

Byakuya Kuchiki nodded slightly in respect. "I have been fine. I see you have been well."

"I can tell when you're telling a joke, you know. So, you've probably met my kids by now, huh?"

"Only your daughter and Yachiru's sister. Your son refuses to come out of wherever he is."

"Well, he has good reason. His girlfriend is fighting against her Inner Hollow right now."

The creepy clown guy spoke up. "A human soul with an Inner Hollow, I hear? I say, I have been called for a good reason."

"Nick won't let you even get close to her, Mayuri! He's been sitting there with her since she started fighting the Hollow inside her. Also, her Spiritual Pressure spiked so much, Ichigo was knocked unconscious by it."

"Really? I must say, I must at least see some medical records from Captain Highwind after some standard tests are done." Kurotsuchi said, his mouth curling into a sinister smile.

"I swear, Mayuri, if you try anything unorthodox, I will personally kill you. Nick has already gone through so much. First, he becomes a Visored. Then, he finds out his girlfriend who had just given birth to his twin daughters is developing an Inner Hollow, and now the issue would be you and your fucking experiments, you bastard!"

"Now, now," Mayuri said calmly. "You know me better than that, Tabitha. I was only inquiring about looking over her records to see what I could do to help. You know my smile always seems sinister."

"Yes, but I don't care. Also, if you even think about going near my granddaughters, Nick, myself and Sakura will personally kill you. Sakura is very protective of those two girls, and she sees Katie more like a mother to her than I am, even though I was the one who adopted her."

"Oh, so the little Kusajishi likes something else as much as candy? Well, Yachiru could learn a lot from her, then."

Just then, a muscular man with spiked hair with bells attached to the ends crashed through the window and grabbed Mayuri's neck. "What did you just say?"

"Holy shit! Kenpachi, how did you even know what he was talking about?" Byakuya asked, his normal expression completely shattered and replaced by a look of fear and surprise. "You were supposed to be downstairs with Yachiru and her sister."

"I know, but then I decided to take a small walk, but didn't know where to go, so I was going to climb to the top of the base to get a good look of the American Soul Society. But, then I heard Mayuri's fucking mouth going on about Yachiru." He looked back at Mayuri, his gaze filled with rage and fury (same thing, but who cares? It's Kenpachi Zeraki!).

"Kenny, put him down," Tabitha said, using the nickname that only Yachiru, Sakura and herself were allowed to call him. "He was just saying that Sakura could help Yachiru with her candy addiction by finding something more interesting or that she could even protect, such as Sakura with Isabella and Kairi. Now, put him down."

Kenpachi, usually not scared of anything, was horrified at the death glare that Tabitha was giving him. Putting Mayuri back on the floor, he went back out through the window. Then, the guy with the glasses took a step forward. "It is very nice to see you again, Tabitha."

"Yes, it's good to see you too, Uryu. Have you seen Takumi and Sayuri yet?"

"Yes, they hope you get well soon. So, how did they talk you into coming over here?"

"We got a letter from Sayuri and Takumi saying that they wanted us to visit them, and then we got word of this little visit over here, and here we are." Said the redhead next to Uryu.

"Orihime, I trust you're doing alright?"

"Yes, thank you. Maybe we can get together some other time and catch up?"

"Of course. Why didn't Yachiru come along to visit me?"

"She wanted to see your granddaughters." Said the final person, who as of yet had remained quiet.

"Hello again, Toshiro. I heard from Elias that Karin is doing alright?"

"Yes, she is just fine. Rukia told me that she'll come see you soon."

Tabitha nodded. "That sounds great. Did Soi Fon join you all?"

"Yes, but she is at the Arrancar Rehab facility with Grimmjow. She told me to tell you that she wanted to have a talk with you. About what, I do not know. So, how long until you should feel good enough to start walking around?"

"Tomorrow, I'd say. But, I wonder what exactly Yachiru and Sakura are putting my grandchildren through? I bet Nick would feel sorry about letting them stay with those two for so long."

Then, suddenly, Maxi Oriana entered the room. "Tabitha, I came as soon as I heard you were all here."

"Maxi? We've been here for almost a day, now."

"I know. So, where is everyone?"

"Everyone else is downstairs. You go say hello."

Maxi nodded and left the room.

_**Katie's Inner World...**_

Katie was still going strong as she fought with her Hollow counterpart. The Hollow, however, was getting worn out, evident by the fact that she had changed from offensive to defensive. _"You will not beat me! I am more powerful than you'll ever be!"_ She exclaimed, laughing lightly.

"You will never defeat me, you bitch! I am going to defeat you, and then I'll be able to go back to my family and make sure that you don't take control. Ever." Katie slashed even more ferociously as she finally knocked the Hollow form down and held Amaterasu up to her throat.

Gulping slowly, Katie's Hollow half sighed. _"Alright, you win. But, next time, you will not win, I swear it!"_ She disappeared and then reappeared next to a pair of what looked like cabins, one that looked full color while the other one was gray scale.

Amaterasu appeared next to Katie. "Very good, Katie. Now, I think that it's time for you to rejoin your loved ones."

"Thank you, Amaterasu." Katie said before fading out of her Inner World.

_**Visored Base...**_

Nick smiled as the hand he was holding began squeezing his own. He looked and saw Katie's eyes opening. "Hey, beautiful." Nick said happily.

"Hey. How long have I been out?" Katie asked, sitting up.

"About a day, actually. Do you feel okay?"

"Yes. I feel great, actually. I'm hungry, so can we go get something to eat?"

"Of course. Let's go." Nick helped her up out of bed and the couple walked out of the room. "Oh, let's go and see my mother before we go eat, though..." Nick looked at Katie again. "Katie, do you know that your clothes have changed?"

"Really?" Katie looked at herself in wonder. She was now dressed exactly like her Hollow self had been, except now it was in color. The vest-like top was a deep orange-red and the rays of light were now a bright yellow. "This is nice. Now we have similar clothes in Spirit form." She laughed before they walked on.

_**Tabitha's Room...**_

After hearing a knock on the door, Tabitha saw Nick and Katie walk in. "Katie! You're with us again! So, how did it go?"

"I've won, for now. We came to just say hi, because I'm really hungry." Katie answered.

"That's alright. Go and eat." Katie and Nick both nodded before leaving the room.

_**Outside the Visored Base...**_

Rangiku and Gin sat on a bench overlooking the small garden in front of the Visored base while Riku was in Rangiku's arms, sleeping peacefully. Rangiku sighed. "What will we do when Renji comes looking for me? We both know that Toshiro made some excuse for why I stayed here, but then he probably mentioned Ichigo. Then, Ichigo probably made some other excuse about it and told him to just relax and to do his job."

"Don't worry, Rangiku, it'll be alright. Just calm down about it, I can feel your anxiety about it."

Rangiku nodded when there was a voice calling out. "Rangiku!"

"Oh, no! That's Renji! Wait, what was I worried about before? I should be worried about what'll happen to you when Renji sees you!"

"I'm here legally and with a clean record. He has no reason to be... Oh, you mean about you leaving him for me?"

Rangiku nodded as Renji appeared in front of the married couple. "Hey, Rangiku! I've been looking all over for..." Renji saw Gin sitting next to her. "You! What the fuck are you doing here, Ichimaru!"

"Well, Renji, I'm sitting down with my wife and son, enjoying the nice weather."

"Gin! You'll antagonize him like that! Stop!"

Renji's face turned a deep red. "So, you left _me_ for _him_? You left me for a fucking traitor?"

"That's not true, Renji!" Rangiku cried, tears streaming down her face. "Gin isn't a criminal! Why did you have to come with them all? Huh? Why?" Rangiku got up and, handing the still sleeping Riku to Gin, used Flash Step to get away from Renji.

Gin and Renji stared each other down. "Renji, I know that you don't like me, but Rangiku is happy with me. We have a son together, and ever since we got together, she's stopped drinking altogether. Now, I'm going to go and comfort my wife." Gin left, leaving Renji standing there alone.

_"Rangiku is happy with me... She's stopped drinking altogether."_ Gin's words kept running through Renji's mind, making him even more confused than he had been minutes before.

_**A/N:**_ Ooh, Drama! Chapter four complete. Now, Katie has won and has unlocked her Zanpaku-to and Renji has found out about Rangiku being with Gin. What happens now? Only time will tell about them.

_**Next Time:**_ Katie begins her Visored training while Renji reflects on the problems he's having with Rangiku. Gin decides to stay with Rangiku at all times and Tabitha visits Soi Fon only to be surprised by a couple more visitors. Later on, Nick and Katie start running away from a certain 'crazy' Soul Reaper. See you next time.


	5. Visoreds, Reflections and Psychos, Oh My

_**Chapter Five**_

_**Visoreds, Reflections and Psychos, Oh My!**_

_**Two Days Later...**_

Katie woke up next to Nick in the room they were sharing in the Visored base. She smiled at her still-sleeping boyfriend and shook his shoulder. "Nick, wake up, sleepyhead." She said, jabbing Nick in the head with her index and middle finger (think Itachi Uchiha).

Groaning, Nick opened his eyes. "What? Katie? What time is it?"

"I don't know! Soul Society has no clocks that I know of. But, it's time to get up. I start training as a Visored today, remember?"

"Right. I'll get up, you go and wait for me down with the girls, alright?"

"Alright. Oh, and I feel someone coming up here, and I don't recognize their Spiritual Pressure."

"Katie, you may be adept at sensing that kind of stuff, but... You're right. I don't even recognize it."

Just then, a guy with a long white ponytail of white hair came crashing through the door. "Jasmine!" He saw who was in the room. "Oh, sorry. You two must be Nick and Katie. Have either of you seen Jasmine today?"

"First of all, who are you to be looking for my sister?"

"Oh, I always forget about that. My name is James Christopher Trace. I was one of your mother's students back in the day."

"Oh, so you're the former student my sister's dating. Well, I don't know where she is, so you should go ask my mother."

"Will do. Sorry for disturbing you." James said as he left the room.

Katie smiled at Nick, who nodded. Nodding in return, Katie left the room so Nick could get ready.

_**A Few Minutes Later, Lower Floors of Visored Base...**_

Nick came into the room and was greeted by a lot of people. First, there was his mother and father, than Sakura and Yachiru, each holding one of the twins. Jasmine came next, holding James by the ear for earlier. Lastly, Jewel and the other American Soul Society Visoreds greeted him. Sitting down to eat, Jewel addressed Katie. "Now, Katie, you'll have to undergo the same training your boyfriend did, eventually. Somehow, you have more than enough control over your Inner Hollow that you don't need to go up against it for total control so quickly like Nick. So, instead you'll just train normally with Nick for a while so you can truly learn how to fight with a blade, and then when your Inner Hollow starts showing itself more and more, you'll do what Nick did and we'll see what happens then. So, after we're done eating, you two will go down to the training area and spar for a while (Will not be shown for suitable reasons (you try figuring them out))."

"Alright, Jewel." Katie smiled at the leader of the American Visoreds and began eating her food.

_**An Hour and a Half Later, Visored Training Grounds...**_

Katie and Nick had been sparring for about forty-five minutes, and neither of them were letting up in their attacks. Katie took a swing at Nick, which he blocked rather easily but was then caught off guard by another slash that impacted on his shoulder, releasing a small stream of blood. "You're getting good, Kate. You'll be as good as me soon enough."

Katie nodded, smiling at her boyfriend before putting both of her hands on the hilt of her Zanpaku-to, which she hadn't released yet. "Let's take this fight to the next level, then. Enlighten the Soul, Amaterasu!" Her trident-edged shortsword appeared in her hands.

Nick put one hand at each end of his blade before calling out. "Blaze, Kyubi!" His Zanpaku-to released itself, the large butcher knife-like blade appearing and sending a small wave of flame out from the blade itself. "Alright, let's get to it." Nick smiled, rushing towards his girlfriend.

_**Elsewhere...**_

Japanese Soul Society Sixth Squad Lieutenant Renji Abarai sat on the roof of one of the buildings located near the Visored base, thinking about Rangiku. The scene from the other day kept repeating in his head over and over again.

_**~Flashback: Two Days Earlier~**_

_ Renji had appeared in front of Rangiku and Gin, saying. "Hey, Rangiku! I've been looking all over for..." At that moment, Renji had realized that Gin Ichimaru was sitting next to her. "You! What the fuck are you doing here, Ichimaru?"_

_ "Well, Renji," Gin said. "I'm sitting down with my wife and son, enjoying the pleasant weather."_

_ "Gin!" Rangiku scolded the man next to her. "You'll antagonize him like that! Stop!"_

_ Renji could feel the blood rushing into his face, turning his skin a deep red color in anger. "So, you left _me_ for_ him_? You left me for a fucking traitor?"_

_ "That's not true, Renji!" Rangiku was now openly crying, tears streaming down her face. "Gin isn't a criminal! Why did you have to come with them all? Huh? Why?" Before Renji could say anything, Rangiku had gotten up and, after handing the baby she had been holding in her arms to Gin, used Flash Step to get away from the red haired Lieutenant._

_ After she had left, Gin looked at Renji, his red eyes actually showing (Such a rare sight, right?). "Renji, I know you don't like me after what I did back then, but Rangiku is happy here with me. We have a son together, and she's even stopped drinking altogether since we got together. Now, I'm going to go and comfort my wife." Gin left as well, leaving Renji just staring there as Gin's last words to him kept repeating themselves in his head._

_**~End Flashback~**_

_Where did we go wrong?_ He thought. _I thought we were in a good and stable relationship? Why would she go to Gin Fucking Ichimaru? Why isn't he dead for helping Aizen all those years ago? I have to know the truth, and the only way to do that at this point is to ask Gin himself._ He got up from his little 'thinking place' and Flash Stepped to where he sensed Gin's Spiritual Pressure to be located.

_**Ichimaru Rooms, Visored Base...**_

Gin sat on the couch, Rangiku's head in his lap as he stroked her hair gently. "Don't worry, Rangiku. I'll stay with you forever. I won't ever leave you again, I promise." Rangiku couldn't hear his words, since she was actually sleeping peacefully, but he knew that he wouldn't break this promise another time.

Getting up from the couch, Gin brought Rangiku's sleeping form into the bedroom and gently placed her body on the bed. As he left the bedroom, there was a knock on the door. Opening it, he saw Renji. "What do you want, Renji?" Gin asked, still slightly ticked off about the other day.

"I... I wanted to talk to you, Gin. Please, I'm sorry about the other day, but I need to get some things straightened out." Renji pleaded, bowing as he would if Gin was still a Captain in the Japanese Soul Society.

"Fine. I'll meet you in the dining hall in a few minutes. I have to write a note to Rangiku for if she wakes up and I'm not in the room." Renji nodded and began walking away from the room as Gin went and scrounged around for a pen (writing brushes in Japan, pens in America) and some paper.

_**Dining Hall...**_

Gin came into the dining hall and surveyed the area for Renji. Upon seeing his trademark pineapple-shaped red hair, he went over and sat down across from the Lieutenant. "Alright, what do you need to have straightened out?" He asked.

Renji took a deep breath. "Why did you leave the Soul Society all those years ago?"

"I thought you'd ask me that. Well, you know it seemed like I left on my own free will, but that wasn't the case. Did Rangiku ever tell you that I went to her and said that I was sorry?"

"Yes, she did mention something like that."

"Good, because I was still in control of myself at that moment. After that, I was under Kyoka Suigetsu's control."

"Kyoka Suigetsu... You mean Aizen's Zanpaku-to?"

"Yes, the very same one. After we had already gotten to Hueco Mundo, I was taken out of it's control, but then I had to make sure I kept appearances up. After I left, you probably noticed that my Spiritual Pressure actually showed itself once in a while, correct?"

"Yes. Captain-Commander Yamamoto just told us that it was nothing to worry about."

"He was right, because I only came to check up on Rangiku, but I knew I couldn't show myself to her. She'd kill me right there are abandoning her like I did, but I also saw her with you, and she looked happy. But, then my feelings for her started flaring up, causing jealousy towards you. After I heard that Ichigo had become the Spirit King, I came out of hiding in the American Soul Society, where I had ran to early on in the final part of the Winter War. I went to him, and pleaded to have my record expunged, and I also explained the whole situation to him. He believed me, as I hoped he would, but he could have just given me the benefit of the doubt. He also gave me a recording sphere, which I used when Rangiku came here about a year ago and I saw her again. I explained to her about what happened, and we realized that neither of us were over the other. But, I think I just explained my life story as far as why Rangiku is with me now. Anything else you'd like explained?"

"Why did she stop drinking after you got together?"

"Of course that would come up. She stopped because I was the source of the incessant drinking habits to begin with. After I left, she began drinking so much, she should have died, correct?" Renji nodded. "That was because I had broken her heart. While she was with you, she still drank that much because her heart still hadn't healed, even though you were there for her. So, when we got together, her heart finally healed, so she stopped drinking. I know you hate me about all of this, but you can see that we're happy together. Also, she wanted to tell you, but she knew you'd probably reject if you knew that I was the father, but Rangiku wanted you to be one of Riku's godfathers."

Renji couldn't believe it. The one man he never thought would come back only did that, but also had helped Rangiku and had just asked him if he wanted to be one of their son's godfathers. Happiness began bubbling up from within him as he smiled at Gin. "I would love to. Who are his other godparents?"

"Well, Rangiku made Ichigo and Rukia a complete couple of godparents, so I'd say you just need to find someone that the both of you like, you more than just a friend," Gin laughed. "I can't believe I'm talking to you about that particular issue. But, you know you still have to apologize to Rangiku, right?"

"Of course, Gin. Man, I find it easier to call you by your first name instead of Captain Ichimaru, especially since Ikkaku was made Captain of Third Squad."

"Really now? I knew he had Bankai, but they finally convinced him to be a Captain, huh?"

"Not really. Captain Zeraki was getting fed up with Ikkaku defeating all the strong fighters before he could get to the fight, so he just told the Captain-Commander to force him into being a Captain. His Lieutenant is, as you could probably tell from who he always talked to, Yumichika Ayasegawa. I still don't know the new Captains of the Fifth and Ninth Squads. So, how often do I visit my godson?" Renji smiled at Gin, who smiled back with his own fox-like grin (I love that smile!).

"Well, after you apologize to Rangiku for your behavior, I'd say about once a week, if able."

"Alright, I can do that. Well, I have to go do some things, so I'll come back to your place later to apologize. See you." Renji left the dining hall, leaving Gin still smiling.

"He's a good guy, that Renji."

_**Arrancar Rehab Building...**_

Tabitha walked into the Arrancar Rehab facility to find Soi Fon, who would probably be with her love Grimmjow, although Tabitha still couldn't fathom how the two of them knew each other, so she'd ask them while she visited. As she walked in, she approached the reception desk, which she was still surprised to find there. "May I help you?" Asked the receptionist, a girl who made Tabitha think of a grown up Sakura or Yachiru (even a more feminine Syazel Aporro Granz, in my opinion).

"Yes, I was wondering if you could direct me to Captain Soi Fon of the Japanese Soul Society? I am former Captain Tabitha Lenora, now Negron. Captain Soi Fon wanted me to visit her when I got the chance." Tabitha explained.

"Alright. She's in room 3, with Mr. Jeagerjaques. Have a nice day."

"I will, thank you." Tabitha said, walking down the hall to room 3.

As she walked into the room, she saw Grimmjow right away, his teal-colored hair standing out more than anything, but without the partial jawbone of a Hollow mask on his face, leaving it bare. He looked up at Tabitha, his eyes widening. "Tabitha Lenora! What are you doing here?"

"I would have thought your little Shaolin would have told you I was here. I had to come because of a little issue with my son's girlfriend, and Shaolin had to come to keep an eye, partially, on that bastard Kurotsuchi."

"Ah, I did hear about that. She never told me you had come, though. The Captain went to get something to eat, but she should be back in a minute. She also took _them_ with her." Grimmjow siad, adding a scared tone to emphasize 'them'.

"Them? Who exactly are th- Ahh! Alright, who was that?" Tabitha asked as she was knocked down to the floor.

"Tab-Iha!" Said a childlike voice (can anyone guess who this is?).

Tabitha turned her head to see her attacker and was surprised at who it was. "Nel? What are you doing here? Better yet, why are in child form?"

"Oops, sorry," Nel closed her eyes and a large puff of pink smoke appeared. When it cleared, a grown up version of Nel was standing there: Neliel. "Is this better?" She asked, her voice still sounding like a child's, but more sophisticated.

"Yes, much. But, still, what are you doing here?"

"Auntie Fon brought me alone with her to come here."

"Auntie? Aww, Soi Fon must get so annoyed at you, doesn't she?"

"Uh huh," Neliel laughed. "Guess who else is here?"

"Who?" Tabitha asked before she felt a slightly familiar Spiritual Pressure flare up and down rapidly. "Ulquiorra. He'd better not be in one of his emo moods, because I swear I will kill him. Everyone knows that he was the mistake with this Arrancar Rehabilitation idea, and I wasn't even involved."

At that, Ulquiorra Schiffer, former 4th Espada under Aizen, entered the room. "Hello, Tabitha." he said, his voice kind and creepy, but reassuring.

"Hello, Ulquiorra. Have you been well?"

"As well as I can be, what with being a part of Soul Society now."

"What Squad are you in? Are you in a Squad?"

"Yes, I'm now part of Squad Five. I'm actually it's Lieutenant, under Miss Nightmare over here." He said, pointing to Neliel.

Tabitha laughed. "Oh, don't be that way. Nel just likes to have some fun. So, is anyone else here with you both?"

"No, we were the only two who Captain Soi Fon allowed to accompany her here to the American Soul Society. I hear you have three children, adopted Yachiru's sister and are now a grandparent?" Ulquiorra inquired.

"Yes, but Sakura is more my son's adopted child, not mine. She sees my son and her girlfriend more as her parents than me. To her, I'm probably just her old teacher when she was still in the Academy."

"I see. I also hear that your son and his girlfriend are to succeed Ichigo and Rukia?"

"Yes, that is correct. And no, Grimmjow, you cannot go and fight them. Those two kids have had enough problems than even I could deal with on a regular basis."

"How bad could it be?"

"You try having an Inner Hollow, and then your girlfriend gains one due to being around you too much, then come talk to me."

"Alright, I see how bad it is now. I would never have seen that happening for anyone younger than you, that's all. How old are they?" Grimmjow asked.

"Sixteen. And, they're parents of twins, so they have even more of a reason not to get into a fight with you. When you get out of here, where are you going to go, anyway?"

"I'm probably going to take the empty Captain position for Squad Nine."

"They still haven't found anyone? It's been so long, that just seems a little strange."

"Yes, I know. Ulquiorra would have gotten the position, if he wasn't so screwed up due to the forceful example of the Arrancar Rehab program."

"Yeah, I guess you're right. No offense, Ulquiorra."

"None taken. What is taking Captain Fon so long to get some food?"

"I'm right here, now what's with all the talking that I've been hearing in here since I started walking ba..." Soi Fon saw Tabitha. "Tabitha! What took you so long to come and visit?"

"I had to stay with my son and his girlfriend to make sure she didn't have any relapses. It's nice to see that you aren't so stuck up anymore."

"Hey, I'm still stuck up! I just don't ct like that when I'm on vacation."

"Oh, so you call being here, to supposedly keep an eye on Mayuri, a vacation?"

"Yes, because we have enough Captains and Bankai-able Lieutenants to keep him in check. Have you been well other than with what's going on with your future daughter-in-law?"

"Yes. So, when's the wedding?"

"Wedding? What wedding are you talking about?" Soi Fon said, a blush beginning to form on her cheeks.

"I mean the wedding between you and Grimmjow over here. I know I'm going to be invited, but I don't know where it'll be held and when it is."

"Well, we don't have an exact date yet, but... Wait, how did you know we were engaged?"

"Soi Fon, you sure seem to want to keep this engagement a secret when you have the ring shining on your hand." Soi Fon looked at her hand and saw that the ring was indeed showing. Tabitha laughed as she blushed.

_**Streets of the American Seireitei, An Hour Later...**_

Nick and Katie had decided to take a walk through the Seireitei in the American Soul Society. They had been walking for about ten minutes now. "Nick?" Katie asked. "Do you really think I'll be able to completely tame my Inner Hollow?"

Nick sighed as he looked at Katie. "Kate, I don't know. I can't possibly know that. It's not like I can see the future. But, what I do know is that I will do whatever I can to make sure you succeed in winning over that malicious bitch inside you. I can't lose you, Katie. I can't. Our kids can't. Hell, even Sakura can't. You know how much Sakura thinks of you as her mother, instead of my mom, who actually adopted her. You'll win this little fight, I just know you will. Don't ever doubt yourself, okay?"

Katie nodded, smiling. "Alright Nick. So, where do you want to go?"

"I don't know. I've never been far from the Visored base, except for the First Squad Barracks, but I don't want to go over there right now. I know! Let's go check out the Eleventh Squad Barracks!"

"But, isn't that the Squad you told me loves to fight more than any other squad?"

"Yes, but I can take any of them easily, trust me. Come on, let's go." Nick began leading Katie to the Eleventh Squad barracks, which he could find by following the signs that clearly said 'Squad 11 Barracks' on them.

As they got closer to their destination, the couple suddenly got the feeling of an immense Spiritual Pressure nearing their location. Then, they heard the maniacal laughing, jumping out of the way as none other than Kenpachi Zeraki impacted on the ground where they had just been standing, making a large crater.

Kenpachi got up and looked at Nick. "Why did you dodge? With your strength, you should have been able to deflect and counterstrike."

"Well, me and my girlfriend are just walking along, we don't expect to get ambushed by a psychotic Soul Reaper!" Nick exclaimed.

"Psychotic, huh? Them's fighting words. Prepare yourself!" Kenpachi got ready to attack.

Nick saw it and gasped. "Oh shit!" He went to Katie and grabbed her, saying. "Hold on tight, I'll get us out of here." He then used Flash Step to evade their pursuer.

Kenpachi watched as the two Flash Stepped away. "The chase begins, then." He then used Flash Step to catch up to them.

_**A/N:**_ that is a very fucked up ending to a chapter, but I did want Kenpachi to enter the chapter like he did in the battle in the Valley of Screams in Memories of Nobody, so it worked out. Also, I had to put Nel in here, and I know that Ulquiorra is technically dead, but I think that instead making him a fucked up guinea pig to the Arrancar Rehab experiment makes him funny as hell. This is the longest chapter I've written so far, so please leave a review and tell me what you like most about it so far, but write more than just one sentence, please. In your review, tell me what you think about setting Renji and Neliel up. I think that seems fun, and yet very chaotic.

_**Next Time:**_ Nick and Katie get away from Kenpachi, and some other stuff, like Renji apologizes to Rangiku. That's all I know right now.


	6. Escaping Psychos and Apologizing

_**Chapter Six**_

_**Escaping Psychos and Apologizing**_

_**Somewhere In the American Soul Society...**_

Nick came out of a Flash Step and stood Katie up on her feet. "Alright, I think we lost him," Then, a large amount of Spiritual Pressure made itself known. "Son of a bitch!" Pulling Katie back into his arms, Nick used another Flash Step to try to get away from the now battle-crazed Kenpachi.

Kenpachi came onto the scene with his nameless Zanpaku-to held across his shoulders. "They're still running, huh? I gotta hand it to Tabitha, she sure knew how to hone her son's skills. Now, which way did they go this time?" After thinking about it for a few moments, he Flash Stepped away in the direction he sensed Nick and Katie's Spiritual Pressure.

_**Meanwhile, at the Ichimaru Rooms...**_

Rangiku was the first one to sense Renji's approach on the rooms that her, Gin and Riku shared while they were staying in the American Soul Society. Gin picked his head up, feeling his wife's unease. "Hey, you okay?" he asked.

"Huh? Oh, yeah. I'm fine. I just thought I felt..."

"Yeah, he's coming over. Don't get worked up. I talked to him, and he's accepted me being back, and you being with me. He's coming back to apologize, that's all."

"He... He talked to you? But, I thought he'd try to kill you?"

"He came over and asked me about why I left the Soul Society and all that sort of stuff. Nothing to worry about, I promise." Gin just smiled at Rangiku, who pouted in response.

"Alright, but I'd better not regret this later on."

Gin smiled wider. "Don't worry about it, Rangiku. Just stay calm and we'll get through it a lot easier than you're making it seem."

Sighing, Rangiku nodded. "Alright, Gin. I'll stay as calm as I can."

"Thank you," Gin said, getting up from the couch. " Also, do you know where Riku is?"

"He should be sleeping right now. I'll go check on him before Renji gets here." Rangiku got up and walked off into the room where Riku's crib was set up.

When Rangiku came out from the other room, she saw Renji sitting on the couch, his face hung down in shame. He looked up and, upon seeing her, gave her a small smile. "Hello, Rangiku."

Smiling back at him, Rangiku replied. "Hi, Renji."

_**Elsewhere...**_

Nick put Katie down again. As of yet, the couple still hadn't been able to get away from the psychotic Captain Kenpachi Zeraki. Katie closed her eyes, trying to sense their followers' Spiritual Pressure. "Nick, I can't sense him anymore. Do you think he finally gave up?"

Nick smiled at her while chuckling. "Katie, if that guy was who I think it was, there's no way he's given up."

"Good thinking, boy." Said the crazy Soul Reapers' voice.

"Why won't you just give up? We honestly don't want to fight you at all!" Nick screamed as he began to just run away from the battle-crazed Captain.

"Because! Why would I let such a powerful opponent just walk away without a battle? I'm only doing this so I can fight you! So quit running and face me like a man!"

"NO! I am not going to fight you just because you only like to fight people who are powerful! I may be powerful, and my girlfriend may be as well, but I am not going to fight you! So, just leave us alone!" Nick shouted before using his Flash Step to get away once again, Katie in his arms.

"Damn that kid! All that power, and he doesn't want to fight strong opponents? What's the point in that?" Kenpachi said, throwing the thought away before using his own Flash Step to chase the two down once again.

_**Arrancar Rehabilitation Facility...**_

Tabitha, Soi Fon, Grimmjow, Ulquiorra and Neliel were still talking, catching up on old times. Grimmjow's head snapped up as he felt a powerful Spiritual Pressure flare up temporarily. He looked at Tabitha. "Was that your son's Spiritual Pressure? It felt way too strong for one person."

"It was him and his girlfriend. I told you they both had similarly powerful Spiritual Pressures. I wonder what could be..." Her voice trailed off as she felt another powerful entity show itself. "Kenpachi! I told him not to go picking a fight with Nick! Now I'm going to have to go and stop this stupid little rampage he's on. I'll be back." Samina said, quickly Flashing out of the building.

_**Ichimaru Rooms...**_

Renji had been in the living quarters of the Ichimaru's for only a few minutes, but he already felt uneasy. Rangiku sat across from him, patiently waiting for the red-haired Soul Reaper to apologize for what happened a few days earlier. Finally, Renji spoke. "Rangiku, listen..." He stalled, sighing. "I'm sorry about what I did the other day. It was wrong, I know that. But, can you blame me for reacting the way I did?"

Smiling at him, she replied. "No, Renji, I can't blame you for that. But, I can blame you for putting me in a bad mood after that. I do accept your apology, but you have to be more careful about other people's feelings, especially when the other person is one of your best friends."

"I know that, Rangiku. I wish you both the best of luck for the rest of your lives. I must be going for a while. I feel a Spiritual Pressure that rivals Kenpachi's, followed by the Psycho himself. Maybe I can help out."

Gin picked up on it too. "No, don't try, Renji. That's Tabitha's son and his girlfriend. If anything, Tabitha has already felt Kenpachi's antics and has already gone to scold Kenpachi for rushing to attack her family. Stay here and we'll just keep on talking."

"Alright, if you say so. So, have either of you heard that Neliel Tu Oderschvank was made the Captain of Squad Five?"

The mirrored looks of shock on the married couples' faces was, to Renji, absolutely priceless.

_**Elsewhere (yet again)...**_

Tabitha got out of Flash Step just before Nick and Katie appeared in front of her. As they came out of Nick's own Flash Step, Nick noticed who was in front of them. "Mom! Thank God your here! Some psychotic Soul Reaper is chasing after us, thinking we want to fight him."

"Yes, I know. I can't believe he didn't heed my warning to stay away from the two of you looking for a fight. Just wait here, I'll show him not to mess with family." Tabitha said, grinning mischievously.

Kenpachi showed up, as if right on cue to stand face-to-face with Tabitha. "Tabitha? What are you doing here?"

"Well, you're chasing down my son and his girlfriend to have a fight when I specifically told you not to go after them. What wouldn't I be doing here? If you want a fight, you'll have to fight me. I know you don't want to fight a Visored of my son's strength, or do you have a true death wish? These two," She motioned towards Nick and Katie. "Are the heirs to the throne that Ichigo and Rukia currently hold. When you think about the power they both have after hearing that, I think you don't have a chance against either of them. But, you should be just about equal when fighting me, right?"

Kenpachi grinned. "Well, if that's what you want to do, then let's go."

"Alright then. Show, Falcon!" Tabithas released Zanpaku-to, the Dao sword with the forked blade appeared.

Kenpachi took his battle stance with his nameless katana as Tabitha summoned her Visored mask. Nick had never seen it, but it felt just so familiar. It had a red stripe running across the middle of it, curving around the eye sockets to make it seem like an optical illusion The area of the mask that covered the mouth looked like a sneer, showing some teeth that only showed up as white while the other part, which looked open, was blood red. On the top of the mask was a blue horizontal stripe, a strange feature on a Hollow mask, let alone on a Visored mask. "Your move." Tabitha said, the slight Hollow tone in her voice scaring the crap out of Nick and Katie, who had never heard Tabitha's voice while acting as a Visored. "Nick, Katie, get out of here. I'll handle this." Nick and Katie nodded and then Flash Stepped out of there as fast as they could before the battle began and damage was dealt to the surrounding area.

_**Arrancar Rehabilitation Facility...**_

Soi Fon, Neliel, Ulquiorra and Grimmjow all felt eh sudden surge of Spiritual Pressure as Tabitha released her Visored powers. "Wow, she's going all out on Kenpachi," Soi Fon observed. "Their battle should be either long and destructive, or short and controlled. Who thinks what?"

"I think it'll be more destructive." Grimmjow said, making his fiancee roll her eyes.

"I would have to agree with Grimmjow, since both Kenpachi and Samina have almost unlimited Spiritual Pressure to use while fighting. But, it should be controlled unless Tabitha decides to use her Bankai."

"Tabitha's Bankai?" Neliel stated, shocked. "If she uses that, we'll all have to evacuate, won't we? I remember the last time I witnessed that Bankai, and I'm still not over it, both in my child form and this adult form."

"Don't worry. Tabitha can handle herself, and her Bankai shouldn't have to be used. Remember, she last used her Bankai against that clone of Yammy, and that guy was such a pain in the ass."

"Yes, but you can't blame her for being just a little scared. She didn't expect for anyone's Bankai to be that powerful, let alone destructive. My Bankai doesn't have anything on hers, you know that."

"Yes, I know. Well, I'm going to get some rest. Come back later tonight, alright?"

"Alright, Grimmjow. I love you." Soi Fon said, kissing him lightly on his now mask-less cheek.

"Love you too, babe." Grimmjow smiled, laying down on his bed and falling asleep.

_**Visored Base...**_

Jewel and the other Visoreds all shot their heads up as they felt the change in Spiritual Pressure. "Guys, is that...?"

"Tabitha?" Derek finished. "Yeah, that's her. Pretty scary, huh? Feeling her Spiritual Pressure spike up like that after so long?"

"Yes, it is scary. Now, we just have to make sure that she doesn't get too out of control with this. We don't know what'll happen after not using her full powers for so long."

The other Visoreds all nodded as they continued to feel the battle raging elsewhere in the Soul Society.

_**A/N:**_ Wow, a slightly shorter chapter than usual. Sorry about not finishing this sooner, but I was preoccupied watching Sailor Moon in English on the Internet. But, at least the chapter shall be up now, right? I'm also thinking of writing a Spyro the Dragon story, so look out for that if you're a fan of that lovable little Purple Dragon.

_**Next Time:**_ I have no idea. Once I read this chapter over a few times, it'll come to me. But, until then, just enjoy your summer everyone.


	7. Remnants of Aizen

_**Chapter Seven**_

_**Remnants of Aizen**_

_**Three Days Later, Visored Base...**_

Nick lay in bed, Katie still asleep beside him, with him hands behind his head thinking about something his mother had said to him a couple months earlier...

_**~Flashback~**_

_**~~Two Months Earlier~~**_

Tabitha_ walked quietly down the stairs leading to the room inhabited by her son, his girlfriend and their twin daughters, not to mention her stepdaughter as well. As she came down, she noticed Nick standing over the pair of cribs where his children lay sleeping peacefully. As she inched farther into the room, she could hear Nick quietly talking to the small girls that slept under his watchful eye._

_"__Isabella, Kairi, I'm sorry for what's happening to your mother. It's all my fault it's happening. I'm glad that neither of you were affected as much as your mother was, but we're all in danger right now, especially the two of you. You both are so powerful, _too_ powerful if you ask me.__"__ Tabitha heard Nick mutter, the guilt in his voice as obvious as the fact that it was the middle of the night._

_ Tabitha approached her son carefully, so as not to scare him by putting her hand on his shoulder. __"__Nick, stop blaming yourself for Katie's condition. Be glad it didn't get carried on to your girls. Trust me, I've seen children of Soul Reapers who were affected in similar situations, and _those_ children are a handful. Your children are angels in comparison. Come upstairs for a minute. I'd like to talk to you somewhere no one else will be listening.__"_

_ Nick nodded and followed Tabitha upstairs and into the kitchen, where three cups sat on the table, all three of them full. As Nick and Tabitha sat down, Nick looked in the cup in front of him. __"__Did you ask Gin here, or is he really just that much like a ninja?__"_

_"__Good call. He's allowed to eavesdrop on any conversation we have, but when he can't stay for it, he makes hot chocolate to let us know. He's technically always listening in, so I just stopped trying to shoo him off and he told me about this arrangement. So, he won't be joining us this evening.__"_

_"__Alright then, why hot chocolate... Nevermind. Wait, are you sure it isn't just because this has to do with my emotional being?__"_

_"__Maybe that has something to do with it. Now, I know you are still blaming yourself for what Katie is going through, and you know Katie wouldn't want you getting yourself depressed over the fact that prolonged exposure to your Inner Hollow did this to her. I know you care about Katie more than your own life, but it isn't your fault. It isn't your fault you were bitten by that Hollow, and it isn't your fault that Katie is now in the same situation as you, but she hasn't gotten any help as of yet. At least you were right there to get help. Katie will get help, I'm making sure of that, so don't let this get to you. You have to be strong for the both of you right now. Do you remember Katie's last Hollow attack?__"_

_ Nick didn't want to think about the event that had taken place a week before. Katie's Inner Hollow had begun to manifest itself, making Katie's eyes begin changing from her normal green to the black and gold eyes of a Hollow. This had been the first time that her eyes had changed, but Nick knew that it wouldn't be the last. __"__Yeah, I remember.__"_

_"__Well, it's not going to get any better, you know. A situation like this can only get worse before even beginning to get better. She'll never be the same after this whole thing, but that's why you're with her, Nick: to protect and help her through this. I know that you think I would be a better guide through this, but I don't even remember when I first got my __Inner Hollow, it was that long ago. So, you are the only one in the family that's suited to help her out. That's why you have to stop blaming yourself for all of this and just accept that your girlfriend isn't going to be the same ever again.__"_

_"__I understand that, mom, but I don't know how to help her through it! I can't even get my little bastard of an inner demon to shut up most of the time. What's worse, Katie can hear him as well!__"_

_ Tabitha was taken aback by this information. __"__What? Are you sure?__"_

_"__Of course! Katie even confronts me about what the bastard says. I just don't know what to do anymore.__"__ Nick said, his voice sullen._

_"__Just try to help her deal with this. Sooner or later, Jewel and the other Visoreds are going to assign you to teach her how to control her Inner Hollow, so you need to make sure you can do that when the time comes. Can you do that, Nick?__"_

_"__I guess so,__"__ Nick said, half-smiling at his mother. __"__Thanks, mom.__"_

_"__You're welcome, Nick. Now, get some sleep, alright?__"_

_"__Will do.__"__ Nick said, making his way back down the stairs and into the basement room._

_**~End Flashback~**_

Now, Nick knew that he could help her through her dilemma. But, he hoped that he wouldn't have to help her too much, because he didn't want Katie to be dependent on him for everything. Turning his head towards the lone window of their room, Nick saw that the sun was showing. Sighing, he got out of bed while being careful not to wake Katie up. Getting his Soul Reaper uniform ready to wear before quickly scrawling a note to tell Katie where he had gone, he left the room.

Upon closing the door to the room, Nick instantly Flash Stepped away from the Visored Base, his reasons unknown.

_**A Couple Hours Later...**_

Katie woke up, confused as to why she was alone. Looking over to Nick's side of the bed, she saw a note. It read:

_Katie,_

_ Sorry I'm not there when you wake up, but I left early to check up on something I overheard from a conversation my mom was involved in. I promise I'll come back as soon as I'm done, and please don't try to come looking for me. What I'm investigating may have a _very_ negative effect on you, seeing as how you are still borderline in regards to controlling your Inner Hollow. I love you, and just don't tell my mother, okay? If she knew, I might as well just go and die. Well, I'll see you when I get back. Love you, for now and forever,_

_ Nick_

Katie sighed, worry completely evident in her voice. "Why do you do the things that can kill you, Nick? You always do it, and then I'm stuck at home, or wherever we are at the time, with the only option of worrying and waiting for you. Ugh, you are such an ass sometimes, Nick Negron!" She ended, her voice louder than before.

Yawning loudly, Katie decided to get out of bed and meet with the rest of the assembled people in the Visored Base for some breakfast.

_**In A Secluded Area Outside the Border of the American Soul Society's Rukon District...**_

"Blaze, Kyubi!" Nick said, using his Zanpaku-to's ability to torch the dense plant life in front of him, thus making his way into the jungle that seemed as if it shouldn't have even been there. Earlier, he had remembered something his mother had said to Jewel and the other Visoreds the day before. From what he had heard, Sosuke Aizen, the person who was responsible for all the bullshit both Nick and Katie had gone through supposedly had a laboratory somewhere outside the American Soul Society. So, going against his mother's strict orders not to do anything, he had come out and was going to look for the secret lab. If and when he found it, Nick hoped that he could maybe find a way to help Katie control her Inner Hollow, which actually almost took total control of his girlfriend a couple days earlier and had almost choked Nick to death.

_God, that was the worst thing to ever happen to me._ Nick thought as he finally reached a clearing, which sent a strange chill up his spine. _If she had succeeded in killing me there, I think that only Ichigo could've stopped her. But, that would also leave Isabella and Kairi without a father, and probably a mother as well._

Nick walked into the middle of the clearing, stepping carefully as to avoid triggering some sort of trap. Stopping in the center, he glanced around the clearing, trying to look for some kind of askew item that would probably help to point out the entrance to some sort of secret lab. Not seeing anything out of the ordinary, he began to walk around to look around more thoroughly. Finding a plant that didn't belong in the forest, which Nick confirmed to be a cactus, he began looking at it for some kind of switch.

As he searched the cacti for a switch, he didn't realize someone was watching him from the brush around the clearing. Before Nick could realize someone was there, the unknown person had rushed the young man, putting his arm around Nick's throat and putting him into a headlock. "Finally, I found you!" Nick recognized the voice almost instantly.

"James? What the hell are you doing out here? How did you know I was even out of the Seireitei?"

"Easy, Katie said something to your mom, and then showed her some sort of note. Your mom sent me after you, just to make sure nothing happens to you."

"Ugh," Nick groaned. "I told Katie not to worry."

"She's your girlfriend, and she had no idea what you were doing, so she worried. It's completely understandable."

"But, why you? And what was with the goddamn headlock?"

"Oops, sorry about that," James let go of Nick. "I must have had an adrenaline rush," Nick just looked at him awestruck. "It's quite common. You can google it, I think."

"Shut up already and just help me find some kind of goddamn switch to open the entrance to this stupid secret lab."

"Alrighty." James said, coming closer to the cactus and checking it.

After a few moments, James cheered. "Aha! Found it." he said, pulling one of the cactus's arms down, which then opened a ramp leading down under the ground.

Nick heard James following him and stopped. "James, stay up there and keep watch, just in case. I'm the only one of the two of us that can survive this place, if it contains what I think it does. Please, do this for me, and for Jasmine. I want to keep you safe, and if I didn't Jasmine would bite my head off in anger."

James sighed heavily, but nodded. "Alright then. Meet you when you get back up." Nick nodded back as James made his way back up the entrance ramp.

Walking the rest of the way down into the underground of the American Soul Society's Rukongai, Nick activated Kyubi in order to get some light, for the light that shone through the top of the long ramp was diminishing rapidly. After a few moments, he finally reached the end of the ramp, which led right to a door emblazoned with a symbol Nick had never seen before. Looking at it closely, he was able to see that it resembled the Roman numeral for ten, but contained within a shape that Nick thought resembled a Hollow's mask. _Could this be a symbol for Aizen's Espada?_ He thought. _Well, if it is, then I may not be able to open the door, since I don't see a handle or anything else I could use to get inside. Hmm, what should I do now?_

_**I can help you there.**_ Came a familiar voice out of nowhere.

"Nikolai..." Nick said, confirming the voice to be that of his Inner Hollow. "What are you going on about now?"

_**I can help you get in. You are right in thinking the symbol is that of the original Espada, and all Hollows have known the old code to get into anywhere Aizen closed off. But, I can only help you with this specific door, and maybe some others because this lab obviously out dates the current Espada, and they have changed the pass code for all the places they could find that contained any influence of Aizen, namely that symbol. So, do you want my help or not?**_ Nikolai explained.

"Why the hell are you helping me?"

_** I don't know. But, if you want to get into there, then you'll need my help. So, how about it?**_

"Alright, alright. Just tell me the pass code already!"

_**Well, the pass code is **_**'Hypnosis'.**_** That should get you in. If not, then try using a Cero.**_

"How am I supposed to use a Cero? You've never helped me learn to use it!"

_** It's not that hard. Most Soul Reapers can actually perform Cero, but they use their own Spiritual Pressure instead of a Hollow's, like you would. Just hold your hand out like your pointing, and say 'Cero'.**_

"Alright, here goes. Hypnosis!" When nothing happened, Nick held his hand out and felt his Soul Reaper Spiritual Pressure mix together with his Visored Spiritual Pressure to create a swirling ball of Spiritual Pressure the size of his palm and colored a purple color surrounding a core of light blue. "Cero," he said, releasing the ball of Spiritual Pressure at the door, which exploded, pieces of the door that once stood in his way blew backwards past him and leaving the inner laboratory exposed. "Thank you, Nikolai."

_**You're welcome, Your Highness.**_ Nikolai began his insane cackling while Nick just rolled his eyes at the split personality.

Nick walked into the laboratory and was surprised by the sight that presented itself. There were rows upon rows of specimen jars and at the back of the large room was a computer monitor that seemed larger than than the rest of the chamber. He walked slowly up to the screen and saw that there was a stack of what looked like CD's lying on a small table next to the monitor.

Picking one of the many stacked CD's up from the table, he read the words _Hollowfication Records, Disc 1_. Knowing what the title meant, he knew he would have to take the CD's back to the American Soul Society for analysis. Looking around for something to put the plentiful amount of discs in, he found a large survival pack. Placing all of the CD's into the pack, he kept looking around for something else to take out that could be of use to the Twelfth Squad for their research.

Moments later, his eyes fell upon the perfect items. Up on a shelf about two feet above Nick's head, a few jars stood, covered in dust due to neglect. Making a couple of steps of Spiritual Pressure and walking up to them, he cleaned off the labels. The first one read: _Hollowfication Experiment Material A, Hollowfication Gas, Liquid Version_.

Nick stared at the label. "Aizen created a liquid version of a gas that obviously had a part in starting the madness that was the Winter War?" _Which did not even happen in Winter, go figure._ Nick thought to himself.

He now looked at the second jar, which the contents of which made it impossible to see what was inside it. He read this one's label and wasn't surprised at it:_ Hollowfication Experiment Version B, Hollowfication Gas, Pure Form._ "Of course he even sealed off a jar of the gas itself. Well, I'd better get this stuff back to everyone else, if not only to show my girlfriend and mother that there was no need for them to send James out to find me." he said, exiting the secret laboratory and finding James outside the entrance.

"Let's get out of here, James. I found what I was looking for, and a lot of shit those scientists at the Twelfth Squad would love to get their hands on."

James nodded. "Lead the way, fearless leader."

_**A While Later, Visored Base...**_

Nick entered the base first, followed by James. At once, he was bombarded by the form of Katie, rushing at him at full speed. "Katie, stop! If anything in this pack breaks, all I've been doing today will have no meaning."

At once, Katie stopped to a calm pace, instead hugging him and beginning to cry. "Nick! I was so worried!"

"Didn't I say in the note not to worry? It's okay, Katie. I'm fine. There's nothing in a secret lab of the long-since deceased Sosuke Aizen that can affect me in any negative way. Now, let's go find my mom."

Katie nodded and the couple left through one door, James going through the another in search of his girlfriend.

_**A/N:**_ Writer's Block sucks! Well, at least I finished this chapter. Now, I've still got no idea what'll happen next, so bear with me.

_**Next Time:**_ Randomness? I have no clue!


	8. Hollow's Second Strike

_**Chapter Eight**_

_**Hollow's Second Strike**_

_**About A Week Later...**_

"Damn it! I thought she was supposed to be past this stage already?" Nick asked his mother incredulously as he sat by the bed where Katie lay, locked in another battle with her Inner Hollow.

"I know, Nick. I guess her Inner Hollow is a lot stronger than yous was, because hers has been taking partial control even after she supposedly defeated it," Tabitha said. "Don't worry. Katie's strong, she'll get through this."

Nick nodded before squeezing his girlfriend's hand reassuringly. "Katie... stay strong for me, okay baby?" As if in response, Katie's hand gave Nick's a soft squeeze back.

_**Katie's Mindscape...**_

Katie had found herself back within her Inner World, the never-ending meadow. Looking for Amaterasu, she was greeted by the sword of her Inner Hollow, the assault of which Katie dodged more than easily. "What the hell? I thought I defeated you?"

"_**Not even close, Queen,**_" Her Inner Hollow laughed. "_**It'll take more than one defeat to put me down for good. Now, get ready to lose!**_" She yelled, rushing Katie with her version of Amaterasu.

Katie winced at the immense pressure the attack created. "Not today, you bitch!" She said as she brought Amaterasu's sheath up to block a second strike while swinging with her blade. This attack created a gash on the Inner Hollow's chest, consequently cutting the front of the Hollow's outfit.

Katie's Hollow self let out an earsplitting roar before sneering back at her. "_**You're going to pay for that one, Queenie.**_" She taunted, wagging her middle finger for emphasis before jumping back at Katie, the reverse Amaterasu swinging madly in her palm as if she wasn't even holding it.

Katie smirked at her opponent's obvious lack of control. As the Hollow began to swing her sword down on Katie, Katie dodged the attack by using Flash Step to get behind the Hollow, swinging across her back in a diagonal fashion. After this attack, the malicious entity's top split in half, as Katie had connected the cut on the front with the new cut on the back (Imagine Nel's clothes, but not as tattered). After getting over the shock of the sneaky maneuver, the Hollow self turned around quickly and swung down, finally landing a hit on Katie, slashing the front of Katie's outfit much in the same manner as the latter had done to her moments earlier, except Katie's shirt hadn't yet split.

After receiving the cut to her abdomen, Katie jumped back quickly and held Amaterasu in front of her. Her Inner Hollow stared at her, confused as to why Katie had performed the useless tactic. Katie smiled cockily at the Hollow's confusion. "You don't know what your own swords' ability is? Well, I'll give you a hint: Amaterasu isn't the Japanese God of Light for nothing. Hikarino Hassei! Fires of Light!" (See, I included the English translation for you as well, lol) she said, her voice full of confidence.

When she had finished declaring the attack, rays of light in the shape of a few dozen flames all jumped forth from her Zanpaku-to, making their way swiftly toward the enemy. Still in shock, Katie's Hollow self was unable to move, and was hit by the brunt of the attack, the flames licking at her skin and burning her alive. Again, the Hollow let out a loud roar before screeching out. "_**This isn't the last you'll see of me! I guarantee it!**_" She said, before her body evaporated with the flames. Katie, affected by using the attack, began breathing heavily as the physical manifestation of Amaterasu appeared before her.

"_That was some very good fighting. You have learned much since the first time you had to fight her. I am impressed._" The Spirit praised, smiling at the young woman.

"Thank you, Amaterasu. But, I may not have been able to defeat her this time without using your ability."

"_Well, maybe so, but you could've defeated her if you had used one of my less energy-draining techniques._"

Katie looked at the spirit of her Zanpaku-to. "What do you mean? You have more than one ability?" The man of a manifestation nodded. "But... Why did you only reveal that one to me then?"

"_Because it would've been better practice to use a more tiring move, thus strengthening your reserves of Spiritual Pressure. But, I would advise not using any of my other abilities before she tries to fight back again._" he advised.

"Why?"

"_Because. When you use your Zanpaku-to's ability in the outside world, your Inner Hollow also learns to use that move in battle against you. That is why she will expect Hikarino Hassei to be used from now on. Now, I feel it is time for you to rejoin your family and friends again. They are all worried about you. Farewell._" And with that, Amaterasu disappeared from Katie's view before she suddenly found herself being thrust out of her Inner World.

_**Outside World...**_

Katie's eyes opened slowly, her eyesight having to adjust to the sudden change in apparent light. As she realized where she was, she groaned lightly.

Hearing her groan, Nick brushed some of his girlfriend's hair off her face. "Hey." Said Nick simply.

"Hi. How long have I been out... Out here, I mean."

"Only about two hours. Not nearly as long as it was the first time. So, how was she this time?"

"A little tougher, but it was nothing I couldn't handle," She smiled and looked around the room. "Don't you ever have anything better to do than watch me struggle with my problems?" She added, giggling.

"Well, of course I do. But, I would rather keep an eye on you. I am the only one here in the base that can fully withstand the Spiritual Pressure you put out subconsciously while fighting your Inner Demon. Hell, mine is of equal or greater power, so I should be the only one able to withstand it." he laughed before kissing Katie.

"I love you too, Nick," Katie replied to Nick's unasked question. "But, do you think you could unstrap me from the fucking bed?"

"Oh, right," Nick nervously laughed. "Sorry, hon."

"I can't stay mad at you." Katie siad, her voice sounding like she wanted to.

"Do you want to get mad at me? I could probably find some way to do that."

"No, no. I love you like you are, that includes the feelings of anger that I never feel towards you, as well."

Nick seemed confused until he replied to her statement. "Well, you do get mad at me, actually," Now, Katie looked to Nick for the explanation to his words. "Passion is an emotion that stems from anger."

Katie just rolled her eyes as Nick finished his statement. Getting off of the bed she had been laying on, she stretched. "Can we go get some food? I'm starving."

"Sure. I heard from my mom that there was a great new place that just opened up nearby."

Katie nodded in approval to the idea and followed Nick out of the Visored Base.

_**Arrancar Rehabilitation Facility (I Never Thought the Story Would Come Back Here)...**_

Tabitha felt the immense pressure at the base fade. But, Ulquiorra was the first one to address the fading energy signature. "Tabitha... Was that...?"

"Yes, that was my sooner-or-later-to-be daughter-in-law. Incredible, isn't it? The amount of sheer power she possesses. It's at the same level as my son, too. At this point, there's little to no proof that they won't just get stronger and stronger as time goes on from here."

Neliel, in child form, jumped onto Tabitha's back. "Piggy-back! Piggy-back!"

Tabitha chuckled lightly. "Sorry, Nel, not today. I'll give you a piggy-back ride tomorrow, I promise."

Neliel smiled as she got off Tabitha's back. Tabitha turned to face Soi Fon and Grimmjow, both of which were napping on the bed Grimmjow slept on every night. "Huh, talk about taking a cat nap."

Suddenly, there was a soft knock on the door. Tabitha went to answer it and found her husband there. "Hey, baby," Elias said, kissing his wife. "Sorry I'm late. Raymond needed me to stay late with him."

"Eli," Tabitha said in a whiny voice. "You have got to stop agreeing to his every wish! He has you do more paperwork than he does!"

"But, I don't mind it. It helps out, and I wasn't able to do anything in the World of the Living while I was still technically dead."

"You are still technically dead. You just have a new body. So, was that Katie before?"

"Yeah, that was her. She must have won, though, for it to just spike up and then back down like that. There's no way her Spiritual Pressure would be at the normal level, for her, if her Inner Hollow had won."

"I know that. I wonder where Sakura took the twins earlier. Do you know?"

"Of course I do. She took them to play at the little playground near the base. She knows not to go far from the base when she has the twins."

"Ah, okay then. Shall we get going, then?"

"Yeah. Soi Fon and Grimmjow are both asleep, so let's get going before they wake up. Ulquiorra, Nel, I'll see you both later."

The two Arrancar-turned-Soul Reapers (probably Visoreds, more like) both nodded and waved farewell to their old friend.

_**Twelfth Squad Research Laboratory A-3...**_

Captain Yoshino Satoshi stood over a microscope, looking down at a sample of the Hollowfication Liquid that the young Nick Negron was able to find in one of Aizen's hidden labs. The sample was nothing Yoshino had ever seen before. According to the tests run on the substance earlier when introduced with the Spiritual Pressure, no matter how low, of a Soul Reaper, the liquid's strangely-shaped molecules would instantly bond with the foreign Spiritual Pressure.

This fact had been proven years before, when the original Visoreds in Japan were allowed to make their testimony about what happened to them and the fact that Aizen had been the one to commit the act. But, Yoshino hadn't believed that a gas could do anything like that to anyone without harming the person responsible for the substance's release. No one had ever wondered why Aizen hadn't been affected by the gas, since he's the one who released it. As Yoshino watched, the spherical molecules of the Hollowfication Liquid bonded with the Spiritual Pressure of Jasmine Negron, the Negron child who had not been affected by the Hollow's bite that turned her brother.

Next, she placed a small sample in another slide along with a bit of Nick's own Spiritual Pressure. As she watched the sample, she became perplexed as to why the liquid would have no effect on the already-corrupted cells of the second-youngest Visored.

_Strange,_ She thought to herself. _It seems that the Hollowfication liquid, or even gas, only has a one-time effect on the target or targets in question, leaving them to turn into a full-fledged Hollow if not stopped and fought against, as all the Visoreds have had to do. It is still strange that it wouldn't affect a targets' cells again, thus augmenting their Hollow powers. But, in turn, that could also increase the Inner Hollow's powers and abilities, allowing it easier control of the body. I think I'll arrange a Captain and Lieutenant collaboration meeting and address this matter._ Nodding in agreement with herself, she quickly sterilized the slides she had been using and left the laboratory, making her way towards the dining hall at the Sixth Division.

_**Later That Night, Visored Base...**_

Nick and Katie were sitting together on a love seat in the large living room of the base. Nick was holding Kairi while Katie held Isabella. A hell Butterfly flew in through a high window and landed on Nick's shoulder, delivering it's message.

_"Tomorrow, at ten o'clock am sharp, it is requested that Nick Negron, Katie Hansen, Tabitha Lenora Negron, and the rest of the Visoreds attend a collaborated Captain and Lieutenant meeting at the meeting hall of Squad One. That is all."_

Nick looked at Katie. "I wonder what this is about?"

"I don't know. I haven't been a Soul Reaper long enough to know what the hell is going on. But, I think it's getting a little late. How about we get some sleep after putting these little angels to bed for the night?"

"Sounds good to me. Let's go." The couple said as they walked back to their room for the night.

_**A/N:**_ I think I'm getting back into the groove of writing this story. Well, not much really happened in this chapter, but only because I had no idea really what should happen. Also, I think I brought up a very good question about Aizen not being affected by his own creation. As we all know, Urahara WAS the one who had originally created the Hollowfication agent, but he was not the one who tested it. Somehow, Aizen was able to get inside Urahara's lab, take the experimental substance and then used it on the original Visoreds. But, the true question is: Urahara had no way of being immune to the gas' effects, so why wasn't Aizen affected either? With that question in mind, I have no idea how that damn meeting will go now.

_**Next Time:**_ The meeting and also, maybe, some comedic value known as BLOOPERS! I don't know about what, though. I do have some ideas, however, but that doesn't matter right now. See you next time.


	9. The Meeting

_**Chapter Nine**_

_**The Meeting**_

_**The Next Day, Squad One Meeting Hall...**_

Nick, Katie and Tabitha sat in the empty places at the large table in the meeting hall of Squad One. Around the table, the other Captains and Lieutenants of the American Soul Society were seated. Raymond and Lora, being the representatives of Squad One, were seated at the top-most places. Next to them were Karin Sanders and Jared Reno, the Captain and Lieutenant, respectively, of Squad Two. For Squad Three, Tseng Colwell and Arianna Carey were seated.

Squad Four was being represented by Captain Highwind and his Lieutenant Juan Gonzalez. Next to them sat the Captain and Lieutenant of Squad Five, Gena Marino and Joanna Russo. The Sixth Squad was being represented by Ace McFly and Elena Meyers. Squad Seven's representatives, seated next to Ace and Elena, were Michael Heyman and Sharon Holden.

The Eighth Squad was represented by John Flynn and Brian Grant. Seated next to them were Squad Nine's Alan Goldberg and Jeff Rodriguez. For Squad Ten, Ian Neill and Sam Malcolm sat silently in wait for the meeting to start. Squad Eleven's Captain and Lieutenant, Aston Marchese and Evelyn Kutcher were seated next to the members of Squad Ten, Aston inspecting his katana for the twentieth time in the last minute.

Yoshino Satoshi and Butch Carter were seated as the representatives of Squad Twelve. Squad Thirteen's Captain and Lieutenant, Yusei Atlas and Jack Fudo sat patiently. Next to them sat Jewel and, in the Lieutenant's absence, Derek. Lastly around the table sat the Ishida siblings, Captain and Lieutenant of Squad Fifteen, the Quinigami-led Squad. Then, around the table stood the Captains and Lieutenants, both current and former, of the Japanese Soul Society, not to mention Ichigo.

Finally, Raymond spoke to begin the meeting. "Fellow members of the American and Japanese Soul Societies," he began. "We are here to discuss an urgent matter, according to Captain Satoshi. Captain Satoshi, if you please?"

Captain Yoshino Satoshi stood up from her seat. "Thank you, Captain-Commander Barrett," She said, nodding in thanks to Raymond. "Now, we are all gathered here today at this emergency Captains Meeting in order to address the mysterious substances that Nick Negron found in the secret lab of Sosuke Aizen. The first example of these strange substances was the Hollowfication Gas, which gave me the least amount of results, but that makes it the best thing to talk about first. Now, I tested the gas out on a few small animals by placing said animals into a small space before adding the gas to the chamber. Upon analysis of the test subjects, I noticed that the more the subject struggled, the less time it took for the gas to overcome the animal and turn it into a Hollow. But, some of them didn't struggle at all, and a couple of those turned even faster than the ones who struggled, meaning that the gas' effects are based on the level of Spiritual Pressure a person or creature has. For example, some of the chosen test subjects had a large amount of Spiritual Pressure for a small animal, while others had the normal amount or less. With this information, I have deduced that the Hollowfication Gas affects any living organism, and depending on how much Spiritual Pressure said organism has, the length of time it takes to completely turn the target is either prolonged or sped up.

"Now, as for the Hollowfication Liquid. As most of the people assembled in this room already know, every beverage in the Soul Society contains traces of Reishi. However, the Hollowfication Liquid that Aizen created is different. It contains _no _trace of Reishi at all. So, as a controlled experiment, I added some of this liquid onto a slide of pure Soul Society water. The results were that Hollowfication Liquid bonded with the Reishi particles in the water, making it impossible to tell if it was even there. From this data, we can assume that the Hollowfication Liquid is immune to all ways of Spiritual Pressure tracking methods. I have also found that, when added to a sample of Soul Reaper blood, the Reishi particles in the bloodstream are instantly attacked, and converted, into Hollow Reishi, literally turning a Soul Reaper into a Hollow from the inside out, unless intervention by the Visoreds is given. The Liquid, when added straight to a Soul Reapers' bloodstream, also had the same quirks as the gas, the rate of change varying depending on the level of said Soul Reapers' Spiritual Pressure.

"For this experiment, I used the blood of the young Kairi Negron, Nick Negron Jr., the young Riku Ichimaru, and a first year student from our Academy. Riku's test results were that of anyone who had spent as much time around Hollow Spiritual Pressure as his father had, so Riku's blood was almost completely unaffected. The liquid did, however, boost the level of Spiritual Pressure in Riku's bloodstream. Next, with Kairi's sample," Katie squeezed Nick's hand, Nick reacting by pulling her close to him to comfort her. "I found that it gave the little one's power an immense boost. Before I introduced the Hollowfication liquid, Kairi's levels of Spiritual Pressure were measured as just above that of a Lieutenants'. How a child that is not even a year old can have such immense power already, I cannot be sure, but-"

"Excuse me, Captain Satoshi," Ichigo interrupted. "But, Kairi _is_ the child of the next Spirit King and Queen," Yoshino's face twisted into a look of shock. "Or did you forget that, since Tabitha Negron is my cousin, it's only fitting that her son and his girlfriend just happen to be the next in line for the throne?"

"N-no, I didn't forget about that. But, even at such a young age, Mitsukai-"

"Had the same level of Spiritual Pressure. Urahara did have to create a Spiritual Pressure-suppressing blanket for her in order for my daughter not to make even Kenpachi faint in a matter of seconds. Now, get on with the explanation, please." Ichigo stated.

"Yes of course. As I was saying, Kairi's levels were just above those of a Lieutenant's before the introduction of the Hollowfication liquid. After the liquid was added, however, her level was brought to that as being measured as about five times that of a normal Captain, making her three times more powerful as Aizen had been, with the Spiritual Pressure as powerful as being twice as much as a normal Captains' (I'm sorry if this is sounding confusing. I had this planned out to be done much more smoothly). Now, onto the results of the academy student. When added to their blood, it instantly was effected by the liquid, but it went very slowly because of their beginner status in the Soul Society. But, the true revelations, however, came with the test results from Nick Negron Jr.

"Before the liquid was added, Nick's Spiritual Pressure was off the charts already. So, I widened the chart enough to give his levels some spare room to grow. Then, after the Hollowfication liquid was added to Nick's blood, the program on the Twelfth Squad's computers that I use for measuring a persons' levels of Spiritual Pressure actually crashed the entire computer system. Of course, the liquid had no adverse effects on the blood, due to the cells already having been mutated. But, it then made his power skyrocket and my computers all crash. I don't mind it, though, since all the files are backed up, but that's not the point. The point is this: After a persons' cells have mutated due to the Hollowfication liquid, the cells can no longer be affected by said substance. Other than that, anyone else could be in danger if these substances are spread, even if only by accident, and we would have a nearly-incurable epidemic threatening us all. Are there any questions?"

Nick raised his hand. "Yes, I have one," Captain Satoshi nodded towards him. "If it only boosts the power of anything that has either been affected by a Hollow's Reiatsu, then why hasn't there been any tests on any of the Ex-Espada? Or, even Captain Soi Fon, since she is around one of the said Ex-Espada for more than two-thirds of every day?"

"Actually," Ichigo said before Yoshino could respond. "Nick has a point. There should be a test done with at least one of the Ex-Espada. I nominate Ulquiorra, only because his two-face routine scares the crap out of me. Plus, if it turns him back into an Arrancar, then we can put him through the Rehabilitation treatment, if he would consent to it this time, instead of us being dicks and forcing it upon him. How does that sound, Ulquiorra?" He turned his head towards the entrance, which opened to reveal said Former Espada.

"I believe that would be good, but what if it does not turn me back into the Arrancar I used to be?"

"Well, let's just hope that it at least takes away that split personality thing with you, then." Ichigo stated simply.

"I agree with Kurosaki." Byakuya said, his stoic voice not showing any emotion at all, as usual.

Ichigo just stared at his wife's brother. "Can't you just call me Ichigo, you emotionless bastard! We have known each other for years, and yet you still treat me like I'm a nobody. You do remember I'm the Spirit King alongside _your_ sister?"

Byakuya's eye twitched. "That is because you do not have the name of a noble family."

Ichigo sneered at his brother-in-law. "You fucking bastard! I am part of a noble family, but no one except Old Man Yamamoto knew about the fact that my father was the son of the previous Spirit King, whose lineage is usually unknown. But, the main line continues with Mitsukai, no matter how dangerous she get's when she uses her Hollow powers. Unfortunately for her, the next in line for the Spirit Throne is Nick."

Yoshino nodded. "Alright. Ulquiorra, could I ask you to report to the Squad Twelve laboratories tomorrow afternoon? We won't have the computers in the labs running until later tonight."

Ulquiorra nodded. "Of course. Now, I shall take my leave." He bowed before leaving the room.

Yoshino turned back to the rest of the assembled peoples. "Are there ay more questions?" No one made any motions meaning that they had one. "Fair enough. I have nothing more to say, so I guess the meeting has technically come to an end. Captain Barrett?"

"Thank you, Captain Satoshi. I now declare this Captains Meeting adjourned." At this, everyone seated rose out of their seats and filed out of the room.

_**Later That Day, Spirit Lake...**_

Nick had decided to take Katie to the Spirit Lake located in the forest outside the American Soul Society's' Rukon Districts to take her mind off of what Captain Satoshi had said earlier about Kairi and, in relation, Isabella. Katie had her feet in the water, lightly swinging back and forth underneath the surface. Nick, on the other hand, was trying (and failing miserably) to walk on the surface of the lake, making Katie smile at his antics. "What are you trying to prove, Nick?"

"I'm trying to prove that walking on water is not something only a Zanpaku-to Spirit can do. I know I can walk on water, I just have to figure out the right method."

"Isn't it all based on your control over your Spiritual Pressure?"

Nick stared at her. "Umm, yeah... I knew that."

"Right," Katie rolled her eyes. "Then walk on the water already. I know you're just trying to cheer me up because of what was said at the meeting, but I'm okay now, I promise. Just stop trying to cheer me up and have some fun at your own expense."

"Alright, alright," Nick agreed, putting his hands up in surrender. "Here I go."

Nick began stepping onto the water, his feet staying on the surface due to him making transparent platforms of Spiritual Pressure onto the waters' surface as well. When he reached the middle of the lake, Katie noticed that her boyfriend was beginning to struggle with his steps. Finally, after only a couple more steps, Nick fell into the water, his head falling onto a platform that hadn't yet dissipated. "Oww!" He shouted as his head broke the waters' surface.

Katie began laughing. "Oh, so you think it's funny, do you?" Nick smirked, Flash Stepping from the water and reappearing on top of Katie, who had fallen over from the impact of Nick's body coming into contact with hers. "How about now?" He smiled at her.

Rolling her eyes again, Katie smiled back at Nick. "No, this isn't funny," Nick noticed a small mischievous glint in her eyes. "This is perfect." She said, kissing him.

When their lips parted, Nick noticed that Katie had repositioned herself on top of him, her head now just resting on his chest. "Do you want to go back now?" He asked, moving a stray strand of hair from his girlfriend's face.

Katie nodded. "Yeah, but let's take the long way. No Flash Step, either. I just want to take a walk around the Soul Society for a while, maybe go get something to eat before we head back to the Visored base. What do you think of that?"

"Sounds good to me. Let's go." Nick helped Katie get up from the soft ground and took her arm in his, the couple beginning to walk back to the Visored base.

_**Even Later...**_

Nick and Katie arrived at the Visored base late. Opening the door carefully, Nick looked around for the upcoming attack from his mother. When none came, he entered the base with Katie right behind him. Making their way up the stairs to the door to their apartment-like quarters, Nick stopped briefly outside their door. "What's wrong, Nick?"

Nick turned to Katie, putting a finger in front of his mouth. "Be quiet. Sakura and the twins are sleeping." Katie nodded as Nick opened the door silently, both teenagers sneaking into the room with as much skill as Gin Ichimaru. Crawling into their Queen-sized bed, Nick turned to Katie one last time and kissed. "I love you. Goodnight, Katie."

"Night, Nicky. Sleep well, alright?" Nodding his head, Nick and Katie fell silent, allowing the feeling of unconsciousness overtake them both.

_**A/N:**_ Chapter nine is finally done. Man, that GI Joe story was on such a roll, that I just couldn't continue writing this chapter while I was preoccupied with it. Of course, this is done, now, and that's all that counts. Also, most of this chapter was really talking, but I needed to write that all out, even if the rough draft of what they would say seemed to be a lot smoother than the dialogue in this chapter itself. But, I still added that small cute part near the end, so not all is lost. Hopefully, I can get to the true enemies of this story soon. FYI, the enemies I'm making for this story will also play an integral antagonistic part in the next story in this series. Who are these guys? The new Espada mentioned by Nick's Inner Hollow Nikolai in chapter Seven, of course! But, again, I don't know when they'll first make their true appearance, because I have to think about names and everything. If anyone has any ideas, put them in a review. Also, I'll take Zanpaku-to names for the new Espada as well, so don't hesitate to put those imaginations in gear, people! Lol.

_**Next Time:**_ I don't know. Anyone who has followed this series since the beginning, or just find it fun, I'm open to ideas. I will give everyone until October 3rd, because Stargate Universe premieres on the 2nd, and the rest of the time will be taken up by writing the GI Joe story. Goodbye, folks, and see you next time (whenever that may be) on _Bleach: Dawn of Amaterasu_.


	10. New Espada

_**A/N 0.5:**__ This chapter will only go over about half of the new Espada, only because I've wasted enough time avoiding the writing of this chapter. Now, please enjoy._

_**Chapter Ten**_

_**New Espada**_

_**Las Noches II, Hueco Mundo...**_

Deep within the confines of the recently constructed Las Noches II, eleven individuals sat around a long table, each one different in appearance to the others. At the front of the table sat a woman dressed in an all white edition of the standard Soul Reaper garb, a discarded, torn-up haori lying on the floor far from the table. This woman, Kayla Destroie (pronounced destroy), was the former Captain of the American Soul Society's Seventh Squad, that position being abandoned about a century and a half ago. Now, she had been plotting to destroy the American Soul Society and from there, infiltrate the Royal Dimension and kill the Spirit King Ichigo Kurosaki, thereby taking her place as the equivalent to what the lowly humans called a God. The other ten patrons of the table, however, weren't Soul Reapers. They were Arrancars, the new Espada. Each member of this new generation of Espada was twice as powerful as their former.

Kayla addressed the table. "My Espada, we are gathered today to begin our plans to destroy the American Soul Society. As we know due to our spy, the newest Visoreds are also the next in line for the Spirit King throne. In addition to that, we know that the girl, being the newest to be turned into a Visored, is almost done in her training to control her Inner Hollow, who has been a more... insistent... opponent than the boy's had been.

"Now, our plans will begin soon after the group from the World of the Living. Some of you already know what our first plans will consist of. Reala? Would you like to clarify on what I am talking about?"

Reala Corteca, the new _Primera_ Espada, would be considered hot (by the men, of course) because of her considerable bust size, not to mention her slim waist. Her skin tone was tanned to a shade similar to that of a Native American's. Her hair was long and colored a bright neon red, the tips standing out by being a dark purple that seemed to be black in low-light settings. Wearing the standard Arrancar outfit, her sleeves had been cut to end just above her elbows while the top covered only about half of her body, putting it in the same category as a belly-shirt that also showed off some of her chest, and her legs were covered by capri-style pants. She carried her Zanpaku-to on her back, similar to that of a ninja. Her Hollow mask remnant was located around her upper left leg, making a shape similar to a large ankle bracelet. Straightening up, she spoke, her voice smooth like honey with a hint of an icy tone to it. "The plan is to send some of the _Numero_ Arrancars to the World of the Living in order to gauge the power of the new Visoreds. As a precaution, one of us Espada will be sent as well to keep an eye on the battle and to report back to Lady Destroie."

Kayla nodded. "Yes, that's correct. But, there will also be another small addition. Instead of sending just one Espada-class Arrancar, we shall send two. This second will be Alejandra Kiyri , a newly-evolved Arrancar whose power levels are-" Suddenly, she was cut off by another voice.

"Over nine thousand!" Said the new _Quinto_ Espada, Dav冝 Juarez. Dav冝 wore a more outlandish uniform than his other comrades. Instead of the bottom of a shihakusho covering up the pants he wore, there was a large rounded coattail in the back, curling around his legs in the front for the most part before ending in a circular fashion, leaving a slim hourglass shape revealing a portion of his legs. His head was also adorned with a hood, a very unusual thing for an Arrancar to wear, whereas the remnants of his Hollow mask were in the shape of a crown of thorns that was covered by the hood. This hood also covered up his shoulder-length ebony hair. As he saw that Kayla was giving him a death glare, he looked down. "Sorry, I couldn't resist."

Kayla paid him no mind and continued. "As I was saying, Alejandra's power levels are on par with that of the _S__駱__tima_ Espada. That is why she is being sent to the World of the Living in addition to Juan. Meeting dismissed, and I expect all of you to report to the next Espada meeting in four days' time."

As she finished her sentence, the Espada members began filing out of the meeting chamber. Juan Aslla, the new _Noveno_ Espada, began walking towards his room. Juan had short spiky blonde hair, and the remnants of his mask lay mysteriously on his arm, making a bracelet-like shape. His Arrancar uniform had a tall collar which stood up and covered the back of his head flawlessly, while a long coattail fell over the back of the white shihakusho robes draped around his legs. When he was about to reach his own room, a hand was laid on his shoulder. He turned around to see the _Sptima_ Espada, Carlos Clida. Carlos' mask fragment had framed his face, giving him a wild, untamed look. This look was only emphasized by his mane of shaggy violet hair. But, at least he wore the normal Arrancar uniform, because most of the Espada thought he looked crazy enough as it was without him needing to change his uniform into whatever the hell he would have in mind. "Hey, Juan..." He began, his voice deep but fading. "What do you think will happen with this little plan of Lady Destroie's?"

Juan shrugged the hand off. "How should I know? I'm not a fortune teller, you know. Now, if you don't mind, I would like to get some sleep before Lady Destroie decides to send us on some stupid nonsense mission."

"Oh, alright then. I guess I'll see you later, then. Sleep well." Said the _Sptima_ as he walked away, allowing Juan to enter his chambers and fall asleep.

_**Meanwhile, American Soul Society...**_

_**Visored Base, Underground Training Area...**_

Nick was worried, yet again, for the safety of his girlfriend. Katie's Inner Hollow had once again taken control, and it seemed to be winning against the newer Visored. This time, however, Tabitha had decided to intervene with the method of which they tried to restrain the girl. Instead of her just being strapped to a hospital bed with foundations made of sekki-sekki stone, Tabitha had suggested they allow Katie to hollowfy in the same way that Ichigo had. After telling him about what Katie had gone through already including the three Inner battles, Ichigo had agreed to the treatment, saying that if one-on-one fights in the Inner mind weren't keeping the Hollow at bay, then Katie would have to fight it while her Inner Hollow fought with the Visoreds in the world outside Katie's mind. Although Nick had objected to the thought at first, he had decided that it could be for the best, as long as he was the only one who fought against her.

"Mom, I have an obligation to protect Katie..." Nick began, his eyes shining with a depressed look. "... Even if that means I have to protect her from herself."

Tabitha considered this. "I still don't know, Nick. Even you don't know your full strength yet. You could wind up killing her before she even has a chance to win."

Nick just looked at her, a hardened expression of determination now showing in his eyes. "That's a risk I'm willing to take... And one I have to take. Please, mom, do it for little Isabella and Kairi. They need their mother, and I believe that I'm the only one who can truly help her. I mean, I can fight her, but I can also be careful enough where I can make sure she doesn't die. Ichigo, can't you convince her?"

Ichigo, ever the complete badass, looked at Nick with a shocked expression. "Are you fucking kidding me? I couldn't convince her to do anything when we had realized we were related and acted like best friends. What the hell makes you think I can convince her of something now?"

Nick stared at him. "Doesn't the title of Spirit King give you the right to order anybody around under you?"

"Yes, but your mother isn't 'under' me anymore. She hasn't been since she left to live in the World of the Living. Also, I can't order around any family of the Royal family."

"That would explain why you couldn't order me around when you began ordering me around the first time me and Jasmine had come here. So, mom, what do you say?"

Tabitha looked at her son, her eyes still showing rebellion against the thought. After a long moment, she sighed. "Alright, go. But, if anything goes wrong, I _will_ intervene."

"Got it mom. See you all later, when Katie is hopefully finally healed of this problem," Nick said before entering the large barrier that surrounded Katie, who was going berserk because of her Inner Hollow being in control. As the monster that just happened to be his girlfriend noticed a new entity within the barrier, she began going after Nick. Sighing, Nick removed Kyubi from it's sheath. "Blaze, Kyubi," He muttered, the huge cleaver appearing in his hands quickly as he put it up to block Katie's wildly-flailing, powerful hands. Staggering back slightly, Nick huffed. "I'm not going to kill you, Kate. I can't kill you, you know that. Now, start really fighting this bitch and beat her for the last fucking time!" He exclaimed, pushing the murderous spirit away from him. Katie's possessed form got up almost instantly as she began rushing at Nick again.

Sighing again, Nick shook his head. "This... Is going to take a while." He said to himself as he blocked another one of Katie's assaults, retaliating by slicing her other arm while holding the currently-attacking arm with his free hand.

_**Katie's Inner World...**_

Katie was panting hard. She had been fighting her her Inner Hollow for a while now, and she still hadn't seemed to make a dent in the enemies' level of energy. _Of course, she's a Hollow,_ Katie thought to herself. _ I doubt she'd get tired too easily._ Blocking another attack with her Zanpaku-to, Katie began to lose faith in herself, as it seemed that her Inner Hollow was going to win for good. Just then, she heard another voice.

_"__I'm not going to kill you, Kate,__"_ Said Nick's voice. _"__I can't kill you, you know that. Now, start really fighting with this bitch like you do in our training sessions and beat her for the last fucking time!__"_

Katie nodded to herself as she got up and struck a fatal blow to her Hollow. Or at least, it would've been fatal had it actually gone through the Hollow self's' _Hierro_. She cursed herself for forgetting one of the most important things Nick had told her, even if he hadn't told her that the Inner Hollows had the almost diamond-hard skin that the Arrancars and more powerful Hollows had. So, instead, she put her two palms out, Amaterasu still held between two fingers. "Hado sixty-eight: Soren Sokatsui!" As she finished the Kido spell two giant orbs of blue fire, one from each hand, were fired at her Hollow half, who jumped out of the way surprised.

_**"Where the hell did you learn to do that little trick?"**_ The Hollow asked. _**"I thought all the training you and your little boyfriend were doing was just to allow you to put out another kid?"**_She said maliciously, her voice purposefully turning the statement into a question.

Katie's eyes narrowed at her evil self. "What did you just say, you little _bitch_? That's it, no more holding back! It's about time I defeat you once and for all!" With that, the enraged teen lunged at the entity that shared her soul, Amaterasu poised to stab through her enemies' heart.

Hollow Katie's eyes widened at the normal Katie's rush, surprised at the passion the girl put in her attacks after having her loved ones' verbally assaulted. _**"So, hit a soft spot, **__**did I? Well, I must say I'm impressed. I didn't think you'd ever get serious with this. So, let's go!"**_ The Hollow form smirked, starting to bring her own Amaterasu up in a counter.

Katie saw her Hollow's motion and improvised her strike by using Flash Step to get behind her before the other could notice. "Didn't expect that, did you?" Katie asked as her Amaterasu was positioned close enough to the Hollow entity's throat to effectively slice it open.

Hollow Katie turned her head to look at the girl she considered the Queen. _**"H-how? Your Flash Step is nowhere near that fast! How could you possibly get behind me?"**_She asked, shocked.

"I told you," Katie said, the grip on her sword never slackening. "No one insults my family, and whoever does will be killed," Her voice determined and uncaring about her opponent, Katie brought her blade across her Hollow's throat, effectively killing her inner demon. "And now you'll never bother me and Nick again, you fucking bitch." She said as the Hollow form dissolved into oblivion, finally fully defeated.

_**Visored Compound, Outside Katie's Mindscape...**_

Katie's raging form suddenly stopped, the bone-white Hollow armor forming on her body beginning to drift away into nothing. Sighing thankfully, Nick relaxed slightly as his girlfriend's actual body became visible once again. Once all of the Hollow form had vanished from her body, Katie gave Nick a small smile before becoming unconscious. Automatically, Nick rushed to her and caught her before she hit the ground. "Good job, Kate." He whispered as he lifted Katie's form up bridal-style, carrying her out of the underground training area.

_**Nick and Katie's Room, Several Hours Later...**_

Katie's eyes slowly opened as she looked around at her surroundings. At first, she was confused as to where she was until she looked next to her after feeling something shift in the bed next to her. Turning to it, she smiled to find Nick there. Gently, she shook his shoulder. "Nicky, wake up." She said.

Nick's head swiftly rose upon hearing her voice. "Katie? You woke up," He told her, relief obvious in his voice. "You were asleep for about six hours. You had me worried."

"Oh, baby, you know you shouldn't worry all that much about me," Katie giggled as she kissed Nick softly. "Besides, you believed I would win more than anybody else. Your undying belief in me is what I love about you."

"Really? I thought you loved me for other aspects of my personality?" Nick pouted.

Katie frowned. "Nick," She whined. "It was just a joke. I'm starving. Do you want to get something to eat?"

"I don't know. Let's go and take a look, shall we?" Nick suggested, taking Katie's hand and helping her out of bed. Katie only smiled at her boyfriends' chivalrous actions.

_**A/N:**_ Alright, this is finally done! Certainly took long enough, what with school keeping me busy and then my friend sending my computer to hell, even I thought I'd finish this faster. Well, half the new Espada have been identified, as well as one of their leaders and Katie has finally won over her Hollow half once and for all. Sorry for the wait, but still, here you go.

_**Next Time:**_ Finally, the return home! And the new _Espada's_ first attack on Nick and his family.


	11. Homecoming Attack

_**Chapter Eleven**_

_**Homecoming Attack**_

_**Two Days Later...**_

"Alright everyone," Tabitha announced. "Time to go home. Now that Katie has mastered and defeated her Inner Hollow, there's no reason why we can't return home. By the way, has anyone seen where Gin and Rangiku have gone to?"

Everyone in the room shrugged, none of them knowing where the couple had gone, although they knew that little Riku was sleeping in his crib near the far wall of the room. Nick stood up and stretched. "I'll go find them. I still have a couple things to do before we get going, anyway."

"Oh really? Like what, young man?" Tabitha asked as Elias just stood back and watched his wife take charge like she had for the eleven years he had been completely dead for, even though he was stifling a laugh at his son's annoyed-looking face.

"Nothing that would come between Katie and I. I just have some errands I agreed to do. And no, I'm not going on some little excursion into _Hueco Mundo_ to hunt Hollows. I'm not going to be so stupid as to go trying to get stronger in a place where I can get killed much easier than here or at home. Now, I take my leave," He began leaving the room, but brought his head back in quickly. "Oh, and I'm having a little spar with Grimmjow as well."

Tabitha turned on him in an instant with a Flash Step that Nick was easily able to avoid. "You are _not_ sparring with Grimmjow, young man! That man cannot control his strength to actually save his life. Just ask Ichigo."

Ichigo nodded from his spot in the air between the floor and ceiling. "She's right. If he was able to control anything, he might have won our battle and I might never have saved Orihime," He lowered himself t the ground and turned towards Tabitha. "But, Tabitha, Nick isn't as weak as I was when I fought Grimmjow. Hell, Grimm still doesn't even know that Nick is the next Spirit King. Plus, I only had about a month or two of training after beating my own Inner Hollow. Nick's had just about a year now. So just let him go. Plus, he's sixteen, he can handle himself." Nick nodded and dashed out of sight as Tabitha sighed.

"I know, Ichigo, but I just want to protect him. I mean, he's grown up so fast, and he may be more powerful than most others, but he's still my son. I'm just afraid to lose him."

"I know, Tabitha, I know. Mitsukai is very powerful, but that has no bearing on how I feel whenever she fights someone in the Royal Dimension. You know how powerful those guys are."

"Yeah, I do. Is she stronger than Nick?"

"No, actually. It actually surprises me, because even though Mitsukai was born with an Inner Hollow, Nick is at least twice as powerful as her. Mitsukai couldn't even match Nick if she had unleashed her Bankai and _then_ used her most powerful Spirit Pressure-raising Kido. Your kid can beat _anyone_ as long as he knows what he's getting into. But, from what I've heard from the _Hueco Mundo_ sentries sent from the Royal Dimension, he hasn't seen _anything_ yet."

"What? Are you saying that... Kayla...?"

"Yes, Kayla Destroie, the secret daughter of Sosuke Aizen, has been following in her father's footsteps ever since she became mad with power and found out that Aizen was her father. If only I could've figured out how to stop her from going crazy, this whole situation could have been averted and Nick might not have even been put in this mess."

_**Squad Four Infirmary...**_

Nick arrived in the infirmary with the _whoosh_ sound of a Flash Step. Captain Highwind picked his head up and smiled. "Ah, there you are, Nick. Ready for your little assignment?"

"Yeah. What am I supposed to do exactly?"

"Oh, nothing, really. I just need you to go and check on the patients in the Left Wing. Just see if they're all still breathing and report back to me afterward."

"That's it?"

"That's it."

"Alright then. Be back soon." Nick smiled before using another Flash Step to get to the Left Wing of the infirmary.

_**An Hour Later, Squad One Barracks...**_

Nick knocked on the door to the Captains' Quarters. "Come in." Came the response.

Entering the room, Nick saw the place Captain Raymond Barrett called home. It was a large room, with fuchsia colored walls and a very elegant chandelier hanging from the ceiling. Two couches were located through the main room, each placed in separate corners. Next to a large window stood a desk, Raymond sitting at it with a pen in his hand. He walked over to the Captain slowly, still not knowing how to really act with his mother's ex-boyfriend.

Raymond turned around and faced Nick. "Welcome, Nick. How are you today?"

"Pretty good, Captain Barrett. What did you want me to do for you before we all go back home?"

"Ah, yes. I would like you to run a training session for my squad today. I would do it, but I have to prepare the dossier in preparation of next week's Captain's Meeting. Do you think you can handle that?"

Nick looked at him sternly. "You're serious? Come on, I'm more powerful than anyone on _any_ Squad. I'll be done in about an hour," Raymond nodded. "Oh, and one more question: This used to be my mom's office, correct? So, is this the same way it looked when you were still dating?"

"Yes. I kept this office the same in remembrance of your mother. I still care for her a great deal, but I know she has moved on from me. I just ask that you make sure your mother is safe, alright?"

"Of course, Captain Barrett. I'll report back in about an hour."

"Very well." The Squad One Captain agreed and Nick left the office for the training area.

Later on, Nick returned to Raymond's office. Turning toward him, Raymond spoke. "How did it go?" He asked.

"Perfectly well. I didn't put anybody in the infirmary today, which is what I was hoping to accomplish. Not before I didn't think of doing it, but because I might accidentally kill your subordinates if I was actually fighting. But, why isn't Lora doing any of this? Isn't this kind of stuff usually reserved for the Lieutenant to do?"

Raymond sighed. "You are absolutely right, Nick. But, that is something I would like to talk to you about, and in return I'd like you to relay the information to your mother for me."

"Of course, but that doesn't answer my question. _Where is Lora?_"

"Lora..." Raymond began. "Lora has gone missing. She has been for several days, now. I _am_ worried, but I cannot just leave my post- with no Lieutenant to run the squad in my absence- to go and look. I have tried searching for her Spiritual Pressure, but to no avail. I do not know what to do anymore. It's like she just disappeared from existence."

Nick was shocked, not only by the revelation of Lora being missing, but also by Raymond expressing so many emotions when talking about the situation. "You love her, don't you?" Raymond did not answer. "I thought so. Don't worry, Raymond. I'll help you find her. So will mom. Now, I really must be going. Can't keep Grimmjow waiting long, can I?"

Raymond nodded. "Thank you, Nick. Stay safe, and be careful."

"I will. See ya." Nick said before using Flash Step to reach the residence Grimmjow and Soi Fon were both staying quickly.

Upon arrival, Nick proceeded to knock on the door, only to be answered by a Flash Step that smashed into him so hard he was sent flying into a wall. Getting up slowly, he growled. "What the fuck? Who did that?" Suddenly, a large wave of Spiritual Pressure washed over Nick, revealing his attacker's identity. "Grimmjow! What's wrong, couldn't play fair before the skirmish even begins officially?"

Grimmjow, his face now missing his Hollow Mask remnants, smirked. "Of course I could've. I just decided not to because of the power I've gained since becoming a Visored."

"Alright, now that doesn't make any sense. Especially because I can kick your ass anytime. So come on and fight like a man!" Nick said, taking his Zanpaku-to out from it's sheath.

"Fine, but aren't you going to release your Zanpaku-to?" Grimmjow said, taking his own sword from it's holder.

"I'm thinking I won't even have to go past Bankai to defeat you at full power." Nick said cockily.

"Heh. Being cocky will only get you killed, kid. I should know, I was on the verge of death at Ichigo's hands because of being cocky. If it wasn't for Orihime stopping Ichigo to explain that I'd helped her escape Ulquiorra's watch, if even for a short time, I'd _be_ dead and buried six feet under right now."

"Like I care, Grimmjow! But, I don't have all day to fight. We're going home today, and I have something important to tell my mom."

"Fine then. If you want my full strength, I'll give you my full strength. Grind, _Pantera!_" Releasing his Zanpaku-to, the katana he held transformed into a pair of three-bladed longswords that resembled claws in a way. "Get ready to face _my_ Bankai. _Bankai! Konig Pantera!_" The two swords in Grimmjow's hands shortened and fused with his hands, making them resemble the claws he had in his resureccion form.

Grimmjow still wasn't at full power yet. Putting his hand up, Grimmjow summoned his Visored mask which materialized out of teal blue Spirit Particles. His mask was not ordinary, however. Instead of covering his face, Grimmjow's mask only covered his forehead and resembled a crown. "Are you ready to do this now?" He said with his voice slightly Hollowfied.

"Just a second," Nick held Kyubi in front of him. "Blaze, Kyubi!" His sword's released form appeared. "Bankai, Hakaitekina Kyubi!" When his sword's Bankai form appeared, Nick just smirked at Grimmjow. "So let's go."

"Let's go." Grimmjow agreed before he rushed Nick with a Flash Step.

Nick retalliated by first countering the blow with his sword, and then slashed the air with Kyubi, unleashing a wave of fire at the enemy. Grimmjow's eyes widened in surprise at the attack, seeing the wave of flames that seemed to engulf everything they touched instantly. "That's a neat trick, but can you actually fight?"

"You want me to fight? Let's go. Flame Coffin! (Yes, like Gaara's Sand Coffin, and get ready for a couple more attacks similar in nature to ones in Naruto) Nick said as another wave of fire rushed at Grimmjow, encasing him in an orb of flames.

Nick could hear Grimmjow's voice, slightly muffled by the raging flames. "What the hell? Do you honestly think this damn ball of fire can hold me forever?"

"No, of course not. I'm going to make sure you lose this easily, and without my mask just like I said. Burial of the Raging Inferno!"

The ball of flames encasing Grimmjow stopped swirling around before it collapsed in on itself, a scream of pain issuing from it before Grimmjow came into view, Hollow Mask dematerialized and Pantera lying next to him. Nick went over to his friendly opponent. "So, what did you say about being cocky will only get you killed?"

Grimmjow sneered at him. "Fuck you, kid. Well, you won. Now go and do what you need to do."

"Alright then. See you later, Grimm. I'll tell mom you said hello." And with that, Nick just left Grimmjow to heal himself as he go finish his errands.

When Nick arrived back at the Visored base, he knew something wasn't right. First, he couldn't feel his mother's Spiritual Pressure, nor could he find his dad's, sister's or either of the twins'. Walking further into the building, he entered the room him and Katie had been sharing during their stay and found Jasmine laying unconscious on the floor, her unreleased Zanpaku-to lying on the floor in two pieces. He rushed over to her. "Jasmine? Jasmine? Wake up!"

Jasmine's eyes opened slowly. "Nick? Where the hell have you been?" She asked him.

"I'm sorry. I was doing my errands. Where is everyone else? Why is your Zanpaku-to broken?"

"I don't know. The last thing I remember was entering your room to see why Kairi and Isabella were crying, and then something hit me in the back of the head so hard I was knocked out. Then I woke up just now. I think they were taken. The person who took everyone else was probably the same person who broke my Zanpaku-to."

"What? Once I figure out who took our family, I'll make sure they can never hurt anyone ever again. You just stay here and rest. I'll be back later." Jasmine nodded as Nick lay her down on the bed.

Stepping away from the bed, he closed his eyes to try to sense the kidnapper's Spiritual Pressure. After a few moments, he found the unidentified Spiritual Pressure and grabbed the Spirit Ribbon, allowing it to guide him to the rest of his family.

_**Hollow's Forest, Eastern Rukongai Border...**_

Nick arrived in front of the forest with worried eyes. This part of the forest surrounding the Rukongai Districts was known for the abundance of Hollow sightings. Walking further in, Nick felt a feeling of foreboding before he felt the Spiritual Pressure from before came rushing out at him. What surprised him was that the attacker looked like an Arrancar. "_Hola, nino. _Come to save your family?" The unknown man asked, his voice having a heavy Dominican accent.

Nick was enraged at the calm demeaner of his opponent. "Who the hell are you, and where is my family?"

"Oh, touchy, are we? Well, I can safely tell you that your family has not been harmed, yet. But, that may change. As for my name, you may call me _Arrancar Numero Veinte y tres_, Cyril Dominguez. I may only be a _Numero_, but that doesn't mean that I'm weak. If you want to see your family again, then I would suggest not holding back." The Arrancar smirked, using _Sonido_ to get behind Nick.

Nick wasn't surprised, however, because he just ducked the blow from the enemies' Zanpaku-to and then took his own out, making a single wild slash at the opponent. Kyubi hit it's intended target, a large slash mark appearing where a wave of blood splattered out of Cyril's chest. "How's that for not holding back?" He asked, his voice showing no emotion other than rage.

His opponent only smirked back at him. "If _that_ is what you call not holding back, then I shouldn't have any trouble getting rid of a weak little fly like you." Disappearing with another _Sonido_, Cyril reappeared farther away from Nick, beginning to fire off volley after volley of _Bala_ attacks, the condensed spheres of Spiritual Pressure flying towards the young Soul Reaper.

Nick was enraged even more by the Arrancar's words. Going in for the kill, he used Flash Step to dodge every _Bala_ fired at him. Nick brought Kyubi up above his head and, as he got closer to Cyril, swung down with all his strength and made a clean cut straight down the center of the Arrancar's body. Somehow still able to talk, Cyril said. "I guess there was no way I could defeat you. Your family is farther in. But, be warned, there are more Arrancars, most of them much stronger than I. You cannot possibly defeat all of them."

"Even if they're stronger than you, I will defeat every and any Arrancar that stands in my way." Nick said before Cyril finally dissolved, the Spirit Particles that formerly made up his body floating into the sky.

Nick walked further in, looking for his family. After a few minutes of walking around, he finally saw his mother, father, girlfriend and daughters all lying on the ground. Going over to them, he shook his mother's shoulder. "Mom? Come on, mom, wake up!"

Tabitha opened her eyes and looked at her son. "Nick? Where am I? What happened?"

"You, dad, Katie and the twins were kidnapped by an Arrancar. I don't know about Sakura, but Jasmine is still at the base, but there's something I have to tell you about that, and something from Raymond, as well. With Jasmine, her Zanpaku-to was laying broken on the floor next to her when I found her. From Raymond, we've got another problem."

"Like what?"

"Lora is missing. Has been for several days, according to Raymond himself. He doesn't even know where to start looking for her. And, you can't tell anyone else this, but the reason why Raymond is so worried about Lora is because he's in love with her."

Tabitha blinked, trying to make sense of all the information her son had just told her. "Alright, so Ichigo was right about the Arrancar being on the move. I've known about Raymond loving Lora, and HOW can Lora just go missing?" She calmed down. "I'll help everyone get back home. Please, go and find Sakura. I havea feeling we may be here for a little while longer."

Nick groaned. "Oh, come on, mom! Katie and I need to get back to school! We've already been gone for some time. Probably going on about a month, and Katie hasn't come to school for two months prior to that because of the problems she had with her Inner Hollow. Do we really have to stay just because Lora is missing?"

"Yes, Nick. Lora is a part of this family just as much as Sakura is. We have to make sure we find her and that no one else is kidnapped, or worse."

Nick sighed, knowing he was defeated. "Alright, okay. I'll go look for Sakura and make sure she's safe. But, what about Jasmine's broken Zanpaku-to?"

Tabitha's eyes widened as she realized she'd forgotten something. "Shit! I forgot you said that. This isn't good! This isn't good at all! If you find Sakura quickly enough, go and ask Jasmine if she can still feel her Zanpaku-to's unique Spiritual Pressure, alright?"

Nick nodded. "Yes, of course, mom. I'll see you back at the base." And in a _whoosh_ of Flash Step, Nick was gone.

_**Two Hours Later...**_

As he stepped back into normal speed, Nick was pulled down to the ground. His face shoved into the dirt, he heard a familiar high-pitched voice. "Hi, Nick!"

Nick managed to lift his head from the floor. "Sakura! There you are. Come on, we have to get back to the base. Something's happened."

"Like what?" Sakura asked.

"Like half of the family was just kidnapped while you were off God knows where!"

"What? Oh, no! Quick, Nick, back to the base! Hurry!"

Nick nodded as he got up. _Well, at least she's not wasting any time._ He thought as he used another Flash Step to catch up with his little sister.

_**Visored Base, Shortly After...**_

Nick reappeared with Sakura arriving moments after. Looking around, he found that his mother hadn't come back yet. "Sakura, I'll be right back. Keep a lookout down here, alright?"

"Alright, Nick." Nick nodded at the small Soul Reaper and ran up the stairs to his sister.

Upon entering the room, he noticed Jasmine was sitting up on the bed. She looked over at him. "Oh, you're back. Did you find them?"

"Yes, everyone's safe. But, mom wanted me to ask you something. When I found you and put you on the bed, did you notice that your Zanpaku-to was broken in half and lyine next to you?"

"Yeah, I did, actually. But, what's wrong? Can't it just be fixed?"

"I don't know. Mom wanted me to ask you if you can still feel the Spiritual Pressure from Evathon'Dala?"

Jasmine closed her eyes momentarily. When she opened them, she nodded. "Yeah, clearly."

"Alright. We'll see what mom says when she get's back with everyone else."

As if on cue, Tabitha entered the room hurriedly. "Jasmine? Are you okay?" She stopped when she saw Nick. "Oh, hey Nick. Did you...?"

"Yes, I did, mom. She said that she can still feel Evathon'Dala's Spiritual Pressure."

Tabitha nodded, and Jasmine spoke up. "Mom? Can my Zanpaku-to be fixed?"

"Umm... Well, let me see it for a moment," Jasmine handed her mother the two pieces of her Zanpaku-to. Tabitha turned the two halves in her hands, examining them both critically. She frowned after a minute. "Jasmine... I'm so sorry, but there's no way we can get it fixed. Somehow,even though the link between your Spiritual Pressure and Evathon'Dala's is still intact, there is _no_ Spiritual Pressure present in _any_ part of the sword anymore. The most we can do is see if there's anything Captain Satoshi can do for you."

Jasmine began sobbing, realizing that she may never be able to be a part of the actual battle anymore. But, suddenly, Ichigo showed up, yawning. "Hey, all," He noticed Jasmine crying. "What's wrong? Did something happen?"

"No, nothing happened... Except for Arrancars fucking kidnapping most of us, knocking Jasmine unconscious _and_ snapping her Zanpaku-to into in two pieces! If it weren't for Nick, we might as well be dead! So, I only have _one _thing to ask you, oh dear cousin of mine: _Where the fuck were you?_" Tabitha shouted at the orange-haired King.

Ichigo's eye twitched at his cousin's anger and then looked back to Jasmine. "I can probably help, but I have to make a call first."

"If there is any way you can help, please do." Nick said before his mother could explode at Ichigo again.

Nodding, Ichigo ran out of the room like a bat out of hell. After a while, when Nick was about to run out of the room himself because of the increasingly intensity of his enraged mother's Spiritual Pressure, Ichigo came back in. "Alright, we may have some help, but it'll take a day or two for her to get here."

Tabitha turned to him. "Please, tell me you didn't call Orihime!"

"Well, yeah, but that's only because Uryu and her and are in the States for a bit, so I could go and pick her up for a bit. Plus, Sayuri and Takumi would love to see their parents. Also, I promise for her not to do anything nuts."

"Ichigo, Orihime is the _definition_ of the word nuts!" Tabitha said.

"I know. Just don't try to think about it. She's different from back when you first met her. She'll be fine, don't worry."

"Alright. I have to take a nap. Nick, watch everyone, okay? Your father wouldn't wake up. I swear, he's dead until he's been asleep for nine hours, and it's only been about five or six."

"Okay, mom. See you later," Tabitha nodded and left the room while Nick went downstairs. He went over to Katie, who was standing next to the window holding the twins, both of which were giggling and playing with Katie's hair. Putting his arm around her, he kissed her neck. "Hey, honey. You okay?"

"I am now that you're back and that we're safe again. Thanks for saving me, baby."

"I'd never leave you in harm's way, Kate. You want to get some rest? You probably need it after what's happened today."

Katie nodded and handed Nick the twins. "Thanks, Nicky. I'll see you later." Nick nodded and began playing with his daughters, both of which trying to grab Nick's own short hair.

_**A/N:**_ Done with this one, and it's longer than most other chapters. I think this part of my Bleach epic is coming to a close, so I would say about another chapter or two left. Then part four begins, where I go more into the oncoming threat of the Arrancar and the new Espada.

_**Next Time:**_ The search for the missing Lora continues and the attempt to fix Jasmine's Zanpaku-to happens. Probably will be more than that, but that's more of a surprise. Until next time.


	12. Going Home Almost

_**Chapter Twelve**_

_**Going Home... Almost**_

_**Squad One Barracks, Captains' Quarters, Three Days Later...**_

Raymond turned toward Nick and the rest of his family minus Jasmine. "The last time I saw Lora, she said she was going to visit you at the Visored base," Raymond said, his eyes falling on Tabitha. "That was twelve days ago."

"Twelve days!" Raymond exploded. "And you still haven't tried to figure out where the fuck she is? What the hell is wrong with you, Raymond?"

"Mom, calm down! _Captain_ Barrett has _other_, more important duties than just to make sure his Lieutenant gets to her social visit. Now, where do we start looking?" Nick scolded his mother, smiling internally at the expressions Tabitha's face took.

"Y-y-you're right, Nick. I'm just worried about her. Lora in like a daughter to me, and without her life seems like it's missing something."

"Oh, mom. Are you sure there has been no kind of ransom note, random traces of her Spiritual Pressure, anything?"

"No. No such events have occurred. What should we do? We have to find her soon, or something even worse could happen."

"I agree," Nick nodded, looking at his father, mother and Katie, who was holding the twins. "Mom, dad, I'm sorry we can't stay longer and help at the moment, but right now, Jasmine needs some support, and Katie and I can be spared. When everything with Jasmine has been finished, we'll come back and help look. Captain, I'll be back." Nick saluted Raymond while him and Katie left the office.

After the teens' departure, Raymond looked back at his friends. "I am sorry to delay your plans of going home, but if anyone could help me with Lora's disappearance, it would be you. You guys are the only ones who know her as much as I do myself, and Tabitha is the only one who knows more than I due to the bond they share."

"Thank you, Raymond, but right now we have to figure out a way to find Lauren and get her back." Elias said, earning nods from his wife and friend before they began thinking about what would happen next.

_**Squad Four Barracks, Infirmary Room 12...**_

Nick, Katie and the twins entered the room to see Jasmine with James next to her and Captain Highwind ushering in a newcomer. The new person, a woman that looked around Tabitha's age, had auburn-colored hair and a pair of six-pointed star-shaped hairclips on the borders where her long hair framed her face. The Squad Four captain nodded towards Jasmine, Katie, Nick and James, saying. "This is her. Jasmine, guys, this is Orihime Inoue Ishida, and she's the one we sent for to see if we can help you out."

"Hello. It's great to meet you. Now, which one of you is the one I'm here for?"

Jasmine cleared her throat. "Me, ma'am."

"Alright. So, what exactly is the situation?"

"Well, a few days ago most of my family was kidnapped by an Arrancar. I was the only one left at the place we were staying when my brother," She nodded towards Nick. "Came home and found me lying on the floor unconscious. My Zanpaku-to was lying next to me, broken in half. I can still sense my Zanpaku-to's separate Spiritual Pressure, but everyone we've asked says that the sword itself can't be fixed." Jasmine explained.

"Hmm. Well, where are the pieces of the sword?"

"They're right here, Mrs. Ishida," Highwind said, handing her the two pieces of Jasmine's Zanpaku-to. "How is your husband, by the way?"

"Uryu's just fine. He wanted to come along, but sadly, the new hospital he's opening in Meteor Heights rescheduled it's opening ceremonies for today, so he could not join me in being here for a couple days, but he'll arrive sometime later, most likely. He may have to open a hospital, but he still wants to be a good father to his children unlike his father was to him. Now, let me see what I can do," She placed the two pieces on the bed adjacent to Jasmine's and said. "Soten Kisshun, I reject!" As she said this, one third of each of her hairclips sprung forth, encircling the broken sword in a bright orange light.

Nick looked on in wait, along with Katie, Isabella, Kairi, Jasmine, Squad Four Captain Highwind and James. _I hope this works._ He thought.

_**With Rangiku, Gin and Riku...**_

Rangiku pushed Riku on the swing in the park close to the Visored base. The baby boy laughed as he swung back and forth. Suddenly, Gin appeared next to Rangiku. "Ran, I thought you ought to know that Orihime is here." He told her.

Rangiku turned to him sharply while still pushing her son. "Really? Why is she here? Why is she even in America?"

"Well, she's here to try and help out Tabitha's daughter with her Zanpaku-to, I hear."

"That's good. If anyone who would be able to come and help Jazz out, it would be Orihime. So, how did your little hearing with Captain-Commander Unohana go?"

Gin's eyes opened and widened in shock. "I actually thought I wouldn't be afraid of her anymore, but it seems that I was sadly mistaken. Her eyes... And that smile," He began cocking his head to the side. "Thank Ichigo I don't have to see that smile again." His voice sounded shaken and terrified.

"Oh, come on! It can't be that bad." Rangiku argued, hiding a smirk.

"_You_ were never looked at with that smile because you never gave her any trouble. Every Captain, except for probably Toshiro, has been looked at with that smile, and freaked the fuck out! Even Ichigo got the look once, before he went and finished off Aizen."

"Please, Gin, do _not_ mention that name to me. You don't know how long it was after that final battle that Momo went insane for _him_ again. It drove Toshiro crazy before she finally snapped out of it and they got together."

"They actually got together? Wow, what a surprise. But, they aren't anymore, right? Toshiro is with Ichigo's little sister, isn't he?" Rangiku nodded. "I actually thought they would have to kill Hinamori off in fear of her becoming a threat. It's good to see I thought wrong."

"Well, enough of that, Gin. Go and visit with someone. We'll be going home soon enough, and you may never get another chance to see them again. I'll come find you when we're about to leave."

Gin sighed as he kissed his wife. "Alright, I'll go see how Byakuya is. God only knows he still owes me for getting Kenpachi off of his back during the whole 'Execution of Rukia Kuchiki' incident."

"Well, go have fun. Tell him I say hello as well, will you?"

"Of course I will. See you later." With that, Gin Flash Stepped away from the park.

_**Back At Squad Four Barracks...**_

Nick was now sitting outside of his sister's room next to James, Nick holding each of his daughters in his arms. Suddenly, the door opened and caused Nick to jump as Captain Highwind came out. "So... Is there a verdict?" The seventeen year old asked, worried about his sisters' situation.

Tony smiled at the concerned sibling. "We were able to repair your sister's Zanpaku-to," Nick jumped up in excitement at the good news. "But, there's still a small problem."

Nick looked at the Captain of the Fourth Squad straight in the eyes. "What's wrong?"

"Well, your sister's Zanpaku-to is fixed and she can fight with it once again. But, the Zanpaku-to's own Spiritual Pressure cannot be found. Orihime tried everything she could, but the Spiritual Pressure wouldn't come back. We expect it to just replenish itself slowly over time, but that may not be the case. So, until we can determine what has happened with her Zanpaku-to, I would like you to keep a close eye on her. I will keep her here to hone her healing skills so she can stay away from the front lines, but you have to make sure she doesn't get herself killed if she has to be put on those lines of battle. Can I count on you to do this for me?"

"Of course, sir. Jasmine is my sister, and I would rather die than allow _any_ of my family to make that sacrifice, no matter if the situation is accidental or not. But, in your professional opinion, Captain," Nick looked away to hide the tears that were forming in his eyes. "What do you believe happened to Jasmine's Zanpaku-to spirit?"

"Well, Nick, you and I both know that I nor anyone has all the answers. If I had to guess, I would say that Jasmine's Zanpaku-to spirit has fled somewhere in order to keep itself alive. It could have also separated from Jasmine's soul entirely. But I would rather take the former, because there has to be a third party behind the scenes for the latter to occur."

"Would we be able to deduce which option has actually happened?"

"There may be a way, but your mother has made specific instructions _not_ to hand any of your family to the Twelfth Squad as long as Captain Mayuri Kurotsuchi is still here. All I have to say about the matter is: If the spirit of Jasmine's Zanpaku-to really has abandoned her, then we'll have a battle on our hands. A really big battle that could change the Soul Society forever."

"How so?"

"Don't push the knowledge of what I know, Nick. It may make that certain conflict happen sooner rather than later if you were to know. Now, go get some rest. Jasmine will be staying here for the night under observation, just in case her condition suddenly worsens during the night. Plus, I believe your girlfriend would like to see her daughters again after not having them with her for most of the day."

Nick nodded. "Yes. Thank you, Captain Highwind. I'll come by tomorrow to bail Jasmine out of the infirmary." Tony laughed at the joke as Nick left the Squad Four barracks with his daughters.

_**A/N:**_ Finally got done with Chapter Twelve of this story. For those of you who have read my new Bleach fan fic Hollows Within, thank you for being patient with this story for updates. Now, this one is close to being done, I am confirming that 100%. And, if anyone who reads this story has seen the newest seasons of Bleach to be released in Japan, you probably know where the next installment is going. Anyone who gets the answer right without having to go to an anime streaming site or a Wikipedia website just to figure it out gets a mention at the beginning of the next installment. Now, I believe this story will have only one chapter left. Maybe two, but I wouldn't count on it. Alright, there probably will be a second chapter to finish this one off, but I don't know yet. It all depends on how I end the next chapter.

_**Next Time: **_The mystery around Jasmine's Zanpaku-to spirit disappearing will be revealed, as well as the arrival of an old 'friend' of Ichigo and the other Japanese Soul Reapers who just might be the catalyst between this new situation. Arrancars are not going to be Part IV, so don't expect another Arrancar to appear. The first one died so quickly the others couldn't possibly know what happened to him. It also doesn't help that the previous Arrancar went to the Soul society on his own accord. Alright, until next time.


	13. Released Control

_**Chapter Thirteen**_

_**Released Control**_

_**A/N 0.5:** Short chapter alert! This will also be the FINAL chapter of Dawn of Amaterasu. Enjoy._

_**A Week Later, Visored Compound...**_

Nick sat at the dining table surrounded by Tabitha, Elias, Jasmine, Katie, Isabella, Kairi, James and the rest of the Visoreds present. Jasmine hadn't said a word all week since her Zanpaku-to had been repaired, and her whole family plus James were worried, none more so than Nick. He looked over at his twin sister and saw that she was holding her unreleased Zanpaku-to in front of her. "Jazz, have you had any luck with sensing Evathon'Dala?" He asked.

"No. There's no answer from the blade at all." Jasmine replied, her voice sullen.

"I'm sorry about what happened, but we'll figure out why this is happening to you soon enough, I promise." Nick smiled at his sister, getting a smile in return.

"You don't have to worry about me, Nick. You have enough to worry about, you know? With Katie, Kairi, Isabella. You shouldn't be worrying about your sister. At least, not as much. I have enough people trying to figure this out as it is. Don't you have a sparring match with Captain Soi Fon?"

"Oh, you're right. I should get going. I'm going to force her to use Bankai against me."

Tabitha's eyes widened at her son. "No you don't, Nick! You will_ not_ try to force Shaolin to use Bankai, you hear me?"

Nick looked at his mother, his left eye twitching slightly. "Mom, what's wrong? Captain Soi Fon's Shikai is a stinger that latches onto her hand. How bad could her Bankai be?"

"Try a bazooka." Tabitha said simply.

Nick's eyes widened in shock. "What? Alright, fuck that. Of course, she doesn't like using her Bankai anyway, but all right then. Well, I'm off." Nick said as he left the dining table.

_**Elsewhere...**_

"What would you have me do, Master?" Asked the long thought to be dead Zanpaku-to manifestation.

"I would like you to go and release the other Zanpaku-to's from the oppression of their Soul Reaper slave drivers." Said the cloaked Soul Reaper.

"Yes, Master Akashiya." Muramasa said before fading into the darkness while Kiryu Akashiya began laughing maniacally as he turned to face Lora's unconscious body as it floated in the stasis tank in the far back of his living quarters, the tank giving off a sky blue light.

_**Squad Two Barrier-Enforced Training Barracks...**_

Captain Soi Fon and Nick stood across from each other on opposite sides of the battleground. Nick bowed to one of his mothers' best friends. "You don't know how much this chance to spar with you means to me Captain Soi Fon."

"It is my pleasure, Nick. I have been curious as to what your mother has been teaching you, not to mention Lieutenant Doyle, Captain Barrett and His Majesty himself."

"It's ICHIGO! Why will no one except for Tabitha call me that? I don't like honorifics!" Ichigo yelled from just outside the Kido barrier that engulfed the entire battlefield.

Soi Fon blushed slightly as she turned away from Ichigo. "Anyway, come at me with everything you've got, and don't hold back if you know what's good for you." She smirked.

"Don't worry," Nick smiled. "I don't plan on it," He brought his unreleased Zanpaku-to in front of him. "Blaze, Kyubi!" Once released, he continued releasing Bankai. "Bankai. Hakaitekina Kyubi!" With his Zanpaku-to fully released, he stood and waited for his opponent to call for the match to begin.

"Hmm. Very nice to already have Bankai. Sting all enemies to death, Suzumebachi!" She waited for the release of her Zanpaku-to, but it never came.

Suddenly, a small yellow and black shape flew around the field, revealing itself as a fairy-like being with one arm covered in the exact same type of device as Suzumebachi's Shikai state. Along with the little entity, another figure appeared, one with dark brown, shaggy hair with two strands hanging down into a crossed shape between his eyes and dressed in some kind of white suit with thick fur around his neck with a purple ascot adorned with a red brooch attached. Soi Fon gasped at the sight of the little one. "Suzumebachi? How are you..." She took sight of the other entity in the room. "YOU? What are you doing here, Muramasa? Why are you doing this once again?" The second person to show up ignored her, pissing her off even more. "Answer me!"

"You want an answer, Captain Soi Fon?" Asked the small form of Suzumebachi with a bitchy attitude evident in her voice. "Well here it is: We're free again, and I'm _not_ going to go back to being your little slave ever again!" Along with the the statement, Nick noticed that Soi Fon's Zanpaku-to had reverted from it's Shikai state to it's unreleased one.

_Man,_ Nick thought. _For a little thing, she sure has a lot of anger. Can that really be Captain Soi Fon's Zanpaku-to spirit?_ He saw the identical looks on the two spirits' faces. _Never mind, question answered._

Muramasa finally spoke. "Do not fret, Suzumebachi. First we must get all the others back on our side. Only then will we be able to truly win this battle once and for all," Muramasa pointed to Nick. "You there. Why is it that your Zanpaku-to's spirit still obeys you?" He asked, his voice monotonously calm.

"I don't know. Maybe something's different about my soul. What does that have to do with you?"

Muramasa let out a small chuckle at the younger being. "Oh, it has _everything_ to do with me, young one. Suzumebachi, come along. It's time to free our brethren."

"Yes, Master Muramasa." The sprite-like Zanpaku-to spirit said before following the other spirit entity.

Soi Fon looked at her reverted Zanpaku-to and sighed before putting it back into it's sheath. Turning to Nick, she said. "We must assess the situation. Ichigo, you and Nick check up on the Visoreds and Nick's family. I will check up on all the Captains, Lieutenants and any others."

"I doubt they'll get Grimmjow's Zanpaku-to spirit. I mean, it _is_ still technically a Hollow, in a way. He's like me, which makes him immune to that ability, except his Zanpaku-to spirit is purely Hollow, while mine is Hollow and Zanpaku-to in one, making me only half immune to the effect. I wonder why it didn't work on me anyway...?" His eyes widened. "He's responsible for all of this! Muramasa is the reason that Jasmine's Zanpaku-to spirit is gone from her Zanpaku-to itself. I'll kill him!" Nick's voice suddenly had a tone of anger in it.

"Don't give in to anger. That will allow Muramasa to take control of your Zanpaku-to spirit more easily than otherwise," Ichigo warned. "But he does have a point. I mean, my Inner Hollow couldn't stop him the first time, but I think Zangetsu will stay with me this time. Unlike a few of the other Zanpaku-to spirits, he just wanted to make sure that I could handle fighting if he was no longer with me. Grimmjow's Zanpaku-to, however, is still considered to be a full Hollow, as are Nel's and Ulquiorra's. But, if he can get control of Ulquiorra's, God help the poor former Arrancar. He's already got twisted emotions ever since they turned him, but he doesn't deserve to get his Zanpaku-to spirit taken away. Of course, he's fighting that thing alone! I had enough trouble with it the first time around, and that was just his _Resurrecci__ó__n_, let alone his _Segunda Etapa_. I went entire Hollow for that goddamn fight. How Orihime was even able to save him, or why she did it, still escapes me. Well, come on, Nick. I'll go check up on the Visoreds, you go check up on your family and your good friends. We'll all meet up back here in two hours, understood?"

"Yes, Lord Ichigo." Soi Fon glorified the man.

"No honorifics, dammit. Now let's go and make sure this isn't too bad already." Nick and Soi Fon nodded, both using Flash Step in different directions to find their friends and family.

_**A/N 0.75:** Sorry, I lied. The chapter is longer. Bye now._

_**Park Near Visored Base...**_

Nick appeared in the park near Gin and Rangiku, little Riku on the swing in front of them. Since Gin wasn't in the Soul Society at the time of the first attack by Muramasa, he didn't bother explaining the situation to him. Instead, he turned to Rangiku. "I don't know if you've felt it yet, but Muramasa is back, and he's trying to take over everyone's Zanpaku-to again." He explained relatively calm.

Rangiku, however, took it the hard way. "What? This isn't good! Not good at all! Gin, we have to get Riku somewhere safe, now!" She panicked.

Gin stared at his wife, his red eyes open and an eyebrow raised. "What's going on, exactly? If either of you may recall, I was not in the Soul Society during this Muramasa's first appearance."

Rangiku calmed down enough to turn to him. "Here's the short story: One of Byakuya's ancestors was sealed away centuries ago, and his Zanpaku-to thought he abandoned him. Muramasa then planned to destroy the Soul Society for what they did to his master after he found out what had really happened to him. So, he released all the spirits of the Zanpaku-to in the Soul Society and turned them against us. We had to fight off our own swords spirit forms just to be able to use them in battle, Gin! If he gets Haineko again, I don't know what I'll do. She gave me enough trouble the first time around. We have to go home, now! Nick, get your family and get home _now_! You don't want anything to happen to any of them, do you? Your kids' Zanpaku-to spirits, although not distinguishable from their own subconscious, can still probably destroy _everything_ in the Soul Society."

"I know, Rangiku. But, none of us can leave until we find Lora. Mom would kill me for not staying."

"Then send your daughter's back with me and Gin. We can watch them until you guys come back to the World of the Living. Plus, your little sister must be worried about you, and she still hasn't seen her nieces."

"I'll run that by them. I'll come find you when I find out whether or not it's alright." Nodding, Rangiku and Gin both left the area, using Flash Step to get away as quickly as possible. Nick smiled at the family and went in search of his own.

He found them inside the Visored building, sitting around the large dining table. Tabitha looked up at Nick. "Oh, there you are. Did you have fun with Soi Fon?"

"I was, until that damn Muramasa appeared and apparently extracted Soi Fon's Zanpaku-to spirit and turned it against her."

Tabitha's eyes grew wide. "What? Muramasa is back? Shit. Katie," Said teenager turned to face her boyfriends' mother. "Get the twins. We have to send the three of you back to the World of the Living immediately."

"What? I'm not leaving Nick here alone if you're that worried about the twins! Who is this Muramasa guy, anyway?"

Tabitha sighed. "Muramasa is... or was... the Zanpaku-to of one of Byakuya Kuchiki's ancestors. Due to his manipulative nature, the ancestor was sealed and Muramasa materialized himself, thinking he was abandoned. Thinking that all Zanpaku-to should then be liberated from their Soul Reaper wielders before the same thing happened to them, he began entering the souls of numerous Soul Reapers and extracted the true manifestation of their respective Zanpaku-to's. Ichigo was the first one to regain control of his Zanpaku-to, with the help of his Inner Hollow, then other Soul Reapers gained the control back. A few select Zanpaku-to were actually destroyed, their blades shattered. But, madman Kurotsuchi was able to repair them somehow. We thought we had destroyed Muramasa back then, but apparently he's come back reincarnated with all of his memories still intact and his full power restored. Unless... Nick, did he cry blood at all when you saw him?"

"No, not that I could see. Hey, mom? Could I get some time alone with Katie? Please? Jasmine, I think you should try to get as ready as you can as quickly as you can. Chances are, Muramasa took your Zanpaku-to spirit already, and maybe even Lora as well. But, if Muramasa has been reincarnated, then doesn't that mean that someone within the Soul Society is working with him in full cooperation?"

"Yes, most likely. But, I still think that Katie and the twins should go back home."

"I know, mom. Rangiku warned me about that, and she's offered to at least take the twins back home with her and Gin. Now, some time alone please?"

"Right. Jasmine, come on. I'll bring you to Raymond's Squad barracks. I have to explain the situation to him before it gets out of hand."

Jasmine nodded before leaving the room with Tabitha, leaving her twin brother and his girlfriend alone. Nick wrapped his arms around Katie and hugged her lovingly. "Don't worry, Kate. I'll be fine. Please, go back home with the twins. They need their mother, and I am not going to let anything happen to you if it could be avoided. Also, if your Zanpaku-to spirit gets controlled by Muramasa, just about nothing would be able to defeat Muramasa or even deter his plans, whatever they are. Don't think I don't want you here, because you know I do. I just want to protect you as best I can. We have to think about the well-being of _you_ and our children. You are all my top priority. So, will you please go back home? You know as well as I do that I am more than capable of taking care of this mess."

Katie tightened the grip she had on Nick. "I won't leave you, Nick! The twins can go home, but I can help you and you know it!"

"Yes, I know. But, your Inner Hollow can be controlled more easily than Amaterasu due to her hating you with a passion. That's why I want you to go home with Isabella and Kairi. If your Inner Hollow were to get out, I think that would be worse than if it was Amaterasu, because your Inner Hollow knows everything about me: how I fight, what my abilities are, and so on. Just please do what I say for once. If it'll put your mind at ease, I'll send a Hell butterfly home every couple days to reassure your worry-a-lot mindset."

"Alright, Nick. But, I expect that first Hell Butterfly in up to two days, you hear me?"

"Of course, sweetheart. Let's go find mom so she can open a _Senkaimon_ back home." Katie followed her boyfriend up to their room to retrieve the twins. Once the two girls were with their parents, the family of four made their way to the barracks of Squad One.

_**Squad One Barracks, Minutes Later...**_

Nick, Katie, Kairi and Isabella all entered the barracks and found Tabitha, Jasmine and Raymond deep in conversation, Raymond sporting an anguished look. "How could I let this happen? Lora..." He was interrupted by Tabitha smacking him across the face.

"Shut up and stop being pitiful, Raymond! Lor will be fine! Now, Katie, Isabella and Kairi and all going back home to the World of the Living. Right now, it's the only safe place for them to be. Nick, do Rangiku and Gin know to come here for the _Senkaimon_ to be opened?"

"No, let me go get them. Back in a flash," As soon as he said that he vanished and reappeared with Gin and Rangiku behind him. "Back. Let's get the portal open quickly, before anything worse happens."

Nodding, Raymond snapped his fingers, resulting in the Squad One _Senkaimon_ to appear before the group. Once it opened, Raymond sent six Hell Butterflies towards the people who were leaving Soul Society.

Rangiku hugged Tabitha before entering the gate. "Bye, Tabby. Make sure to come back home, alright?"

"I will. As soon as all of this shit is taken care of, I'll be sure to get the rest of us back home. See you later, Rangiku. Take care of my girls, will you?"

"Of course." With that, Rangiku, Gin, Riku, Isabella, Kairi and Katie entered the Senkaimon, the only one looking back being Katie, Nick seeing the tears beginning to stream down her face before the gate closed.

"I just hope I make it through this. I can't leave Katie all of a sudden. Especially not when I promised we'd always be together."

"You'll be fine. Now, let's go and get something to eat. You need comfort foo-" Tabitha was cut off by the sound of an enormous explosion that rocked the entire Squad One barracks.

"Captain!" Said a member of Squad One as they entered the room hurriedly. "Come quick! There's been an explosion at the Central Forty-Six building!"

Raymond got up quickly. "Everyone, let's go. Hurry!" Nodding, the rest of the group left the barracks to investigate the disturbance.

_**A/N:**_ What happened? Well, it should be a little obvious. But, nothing more will be revealed until the next installment of the Saga, Tears of Muramasa (yes, it's named after the enemy, but oh well.

_**Next Time:**_ Brand New Story! Until then.


End file.
